13 AM (Deluhi Fanfiction)
by necklacecherry
Summary: Synopsis - Leda was desperately missing Aggy so he went to search for him. But some unavoidable incidents happened and he ended up having a weird encounter with Kihiro, a yakuza millionaire.
1. Chapter 1

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 1**

白い月の夜には

窓は開けたままで

遠く雨音響く部屋

僕だけの世界

In the evening of the white moon

The window remains open

This room where the faraway sound of rain echoes

Is a world all my own

"Don't hesitate! I must go, survive, and finally find him!" Leda told himself firmly. He just done packing his stuffs in his old small rage backpack. He had determined whole heartedly. Aggy had left to Tokyo for quite a long time - six months had passed when he decided to accept the new job as a DJ at the infamous bar 'Moonlight' - and he couldn't held in anymore. He needed to find Aggy as soon as possible and hugged him. That was all he wanted now.

"Don't worry Leda. I will be there with a new job and new life. I need money to pursue our dream. You remember? We promised to live together and I want to work hard to support you. You stay here in Nagoya, study hard in college, and one day I will come back to you proudly."

That was Aggy's words.

But words remained words. Up till now there was no trace nor news about Aggy. Leda really couldn't took this anymore. They used to call each other and chatted via phone for the first 2 months, but later on the calls and messages kept decreasing. Leda realized that was the consequences of far-distance-relationship. Sooner or later the other person would forget about the other one and now it had became reality.

Leda wore his cap, and his favourite jacket. It was not long after when he finally took his first bus ride to Tokyo, and changing trains only to arrive near few hours later in the midst of the bustling city.

Tokyo was big. He pursued his steps to the cheapest hostel, and stayed there for a night. Tomorrow, he will wake up early for the beginning in searching for his Aggy. He cannot wait. He already imagined how surprised Aggy would be seeing him here, and that guy would probably hugging him and kissing his cheeks with passion - something that Leda had longing to.

**~ooooo~**

It was a merry night. Saturday night was a happening escape for teenagers to conquer the dance floor. The 'Moonlight Club' was crowded with people whom seeking for partners, liquors, mocktails or even just to hang out with friends. The club was famous with its DJs. Aggy was one of them.

Leda tried to sneak among the high-unsober teens. Can't believed he had to spend 2200 yen just to enter. The bouncer outside as well did asked for his ID, suspecting he still below age. He tried to walk past all the people who was busy dancing following the rhythm. He knew Aggy might be there too, near the stage. He tried to open his eyes widely, but for his surprise... he saw something that was not right.

"Aggy..." He uttered that name when he finally set his eyes on him.

But.. Aggy was standing in front of the bar counter, hugging two girls on both left and right. He looked more handsome and happy... and Leda couldn't stand that.

"Aggy!" He cheered gingerly, patting his palms on Aggy's shoulder.

But for his shock, the other's answer was not he expected for.

"Le... Leda? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

Leda felt his jaw hang. He blinked his eyes several times, couldn't believed on what he just heard. "Hey, Aggy! I came here to surprise you and you are not happy to see me?"

"I.. I... I just didn't expect to meet you tonight.. hm.." Aggy ushered the girls to leave them. "Girls, I need to talk with him. You may enjoy the drinks. I will treat you. Just serve yourself." Those girls walked away giggling happily with the treat. And Leda couldn't hold his feelings anymore. He quickly threw himself into Aggy's chest and hugged him tight.

"I miss you.." He whispered.

Aggy twitched his eyes, as he was actually had move on with his new life. Being in a modern city like Tokyo had made himself drawn in the fast-pace and entertainment night-life. He slowly getting used to this kind of life and having Leda again back to his side was not what he was aiming and ready for. Slowly, he reached for Leda's hands which were wrapped around his shoulder. "Leda... don't hug me. People would misunderstand."

Leda's face turned pale. He was not an idiot to realize on how Aggy's reaction. "Ah.. Aggy.. I.. understand. You don't want me here.."

Aggy quickly turned his face aside. "It's not that I don't want you here, but I don't want people to misunderstand about us. I mean, I am successful now. I just don't want to put my job in risk. I think it is better for you to go back to Nagoya. I promise I will come back to our hometown by the end of this month." He patted Leda's hair, trying to soothe him down.

Leda jerked with Aggy's soothing gesture. He was really hurt hearing that. After what he was willing to go through, Aggy was chasing him away. Was he humiliating him by coming here? Was he not looked so fusty, old-fashioned boy from village?

"I came here all alone with only 9000 yen in my pocket and now you are asking me to go back home?"

The other knew he had slipped his words. Leda could be so stubborn and stern sometimes. And picking up an argument with him was not a good idea. "Hey.. syushhh... My mistake. I just concern. No less. Come, I will take you home to my place. We could think something to turn up to before you are going back tomorrow." He pulled Leda's arm to urge him home.

Leda stood still there. He was really pissed off and his pale fair skin started to turn red. "No! I don't want to go back! Why are you asking me to go home?! I just arrived here! That's not fair!"

"Ah.. Leda... that's not what I meant.."

His words got cut when Leda punched his right cheek with all his might. Aggy was stumbled to the bar counter, and some people around them started to stare at them with weird looking. Might it be a gay couple fight?

"You selfish!" Without waiting for seconds, Leda rushed out to the exit door. He ignored Aggy's yelp in the loud music. That was too much. Aggy had changed. He was not the same Aggy anymore. Leda couldn't believed that cultural shock had changed his lover.

It was near 12 a.m. in the morning. Leda shoved his hand into his pocket. He took a glance inside his wallet. Only 3000 yen left. Perhaps it should be more than enough to get a bus ticket to go back to Nagoya tomorrow and to have a simple breakfast. But tonight.. he didn't know where he should go.

He sat at the bus stop. He didn't knew where he should go tonight. His eyes eyeing two homeless man laying down at the nearby alley. Should he also spent his night there? He slowly stood up, tiredly stepped to a little bit of dark area near a lavish-look club. Think it would be a bit safe for him to just staying there for few hours before dawn.

It was not what he expected though when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. Leda twitched his head aside. He was not prepared with that sudden rush. Suddenly he could feel his stomach being punched.

"Ah.. aww..." He whimpered in pain. Somebody had punched his stomach right under his rib. Spontaneously he knelt down, hands holding the rough wall for support.

"Hey hey hey ~ We got easy victim tonight!"

That voice reached his ears. Leda felt regret for his stupid act on refusing to stay with Aggy and now he had to face two ugly culprits whom looked so amused on teasing his vulnerability.

"What do you want you ugly face!" He quickly stood up, searching for some bravery on facing those two.

"Not much. Give us what you got." They ordered him. Leda smirked. "Try to get it huh!"

"He's stubborn." One of them giggled. "Hush baby. People might hear us." They mocked him. One of them quickly held Leda's right arm and twisted it behind. Leda who was still trying to balance himself from the sudden vertigo debauching in sudden and he couldn't do anything when they groped his body, searching for valuable stuffs.

"He only have 3000 yen! What a waste!" They spatted on ground, pissed off with the lack of money.

"You thought I am rich? Just leave me alone you bastard!" Leda stern himself. But as soon as the words slipped his mouth, he regretted it. He shouldn't even try to fight with those robbers.

"We will need to compensate it." One of them with white cap whispered. "Should teach this boy a lesson not to wander around at this hour. He should sleep in his mommy's hug." They laughed with those insults.

Leda kicked one of them on his stomach. That only angered them. They threw his small bag pack and his cap away, revealing his shoulder-length hair and his pale skin. "Auw.. auw.. so nice beautiful boy. Let turn him to a girl?"

It was only a mere five minutes later when Leda finally succeed in releasing himself from their grab. He kicked one of them and punch the other one on his face, almost good enough to make his nose broken or at least swollen. With that opportunity, he ran as fast as he could to the nearby alley. The culprits still chasing him. Leda couldn't think anymore. He reached to a dull-dark parking area behind one of the buildings. Only one thought coming into his mind - to save himself by hiding between or in one of those cars.

He heard the footsteps getting closer. Leda tried to open the cars' doors. After several attempt, he was luckily manage to open the back door of one of them. Quickly, he slipped himself in and closed it silently. His breathing getting harder. He tried to clamp his mouth with his palm. This experience was scary. In the same time, he tried to listen to the noise outside while praying hard that those two won't find him there.

Seconds turned to minutes. Might be ten minutes had passed on. Leda sighed in relief. He was quite thankful to God that he had managed to hide from them.

It was comfortable in there. The car must be expensive - well known brand as Leda could see how lavish the seats and the stering were. There's a thin silver chain hanging on the dashboard, with the letter 'K' on it.

Leda took his breath. He was too tired and hungry. Outside was cold. He didn't dare to go out, paranoid if the bandits where still out there searching for him. Silently, he felt his eyes heavy. He glanced on his watch.

1 a.m.

Perhaps the owner of the car won't come at this hour. Maybe the owner was sleeping now. Leda thought it won't be a problem if he sleep for at least 1 or 2 hours before he could leave.

His puffy eyes slowly closed. He felt so worn out and exhausted. It took only three minutes for him to doze off on the comfortable back seat. His ears couldn't hear anything anymore. He even couldn't lift his eyelids to be cautious with his surroundings.

Someone silently approached the car. The owner had just returned from a party. He took out his keys and realized that he didn't even locked the door. "Oh my... I forgot to lock my car! Ah.. thank God nobody steal it. My baby ~ Oh.. guess nobody dare to steal from me."

The guy carefully got into his car. He put his black leather jacket to the passenger seat and when he started the engine and tried to adjust the mirror, he saw someone was sleeping soundly at the back seat.

"Oh my... Sin and Kenichi did their joke again, hiring a prostitute to sleep with me tonight?" He smirked with contentment. Sin and Kenichi were his men. Sometimes when he needs to release his tense, he would ordered them to send girls to his room or either to his luxury hotels. But this kind of surprise was new. He never thought they would make the girl waited for him inside his own car.

He stole a look to Leda who was still sleeping. The 'girl' looked tired and her pale skin was grazing mesmerizingly beneath the moonlight.

"What a beauty... It would be quite a waste if I asked you to get out now. Going home with Kihiro-sama tonight? Yes?" He smiled as he monologue to himself.

He carefully reversed his car and drove away to his home. Leda was still didn't awake. He was already in his dreamland. Kihiro licked his lips. He couldn't wait to spend the night with this beautiful girl...


	2. Chapter 2

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 2**

無力な呼吸、横たわる体を動かす事も

躊躇う僕を笑ってよ

何もないよ今は

もう少し眠らせて

夢を見ていたい

Helpless breathing, moving this body that is lying in repose

You laugh at me, who is even hesitant to do that

Now there is nothing

Let me sleep a little longer

I want to be dreaming

He stopped the car engine when he finally arrived in front of his apartment. He managed to park his car on his own square surprisingly even when he was a bit drunk now. His hiccups tend to lose a bit since few minutes ago. Think he needed to drink some plain water to reduce it.

He stepped out from his car and moved to the back seats, bending his body a bit to carry Leda. Looked like Leda still didn't noticed the meticulous movement. Kihiro deliberately carried him into his lavish apartment. He turned on the lights with his elbow, and swiftly wanted to enter his room. The fragile body was being put onto the cold mattress and Kihiro smiled alone.

"You stay here.. I need to refresh myself before we start our good hot night."

Kihiro picked up his phone and dialed Katsumi's number. Katsumi was his personal bodyguard and he could call him no matter what time it is. He won't care about the other at all. That was his job, to serve him 24 hours a day.

"Hey Katsumi."

"Yes boss." Katsumi's voice sounded like he was just awake from sleep.

"I need a condom."

Kihiro heard Katsumi coughed a bit. "A condom? At this hour?"

"Yes. Buy it for me. I need it in 15 minutes. You can just enter my apartment."

He quickly put off the call. He knew Katsumi will come later on. It was his order anyway. He reached for his towel and stepped into the bathroom after gulping a glass of water. He was getting turn on thus cannot wait anymore to please himself.

Meanwhile Leda was getting awake. He lifted his eyelids and looked around in blurry. That was when he realized the bedside lamp was different from the cheap hostel he used to stay in.

"Hm..." He rubbed his eyes. Perhaps he was still dreaming. He intended to continue his dream and he slowly dozed off again.

Kihiro went out from the bathrooom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He still felt a bit drunk but yeah who cares. He was in his room now. He could do anything he wanted and now he could feel his erection getting hard. He cannot stand it anymore, quickly he took off the towel and threw it on the couch.

He climbed on the bed naked, and carefully not to awake Leda, he turned Leda's body to face him. "What a beauty.. You dress up like a tomboy and I love it." His lips quickly pecked on Leda's forehead. The sensation of the kiss was too intense and Kihiro started to wonder how it would feel if he could kiss Leda's lips or her body.

He glanced to the clock at the wall. Katsumi will arrive in a few minutes. Leda's shirt were buttoned-on, so he took his time to unbutton it, revealing Leda's fair white skin beneath the lamp light. Kihiro purred alone. He was proud to have a chance to taste this body.

But.. he realized something. This girl had a flat chest. But the nipples were tempting enough with pink fresh color. "Huhu.. guess I need to work on a bit on your chest baby."

Kihiro lowered his head, gulping his saliva and then gently licked Leda's right nipple. He did it several times until that tiny bulge erected with his tongue. Leda whimpered a bit, when he unconsciously felt his sensitive area being teased. Kihiro was quite amused with the reaction he got. Leda's voice was so husky it could make him melt right away.

He moved his head ahead to Leda's neck and nibbled his lips on the patches on skin there. Leda still didn't opened his eyes and Kihiro took that opportunity to do more. He undress Leda's upper body and hugged him gently.

His erection getting harder. Katsumi was still didn't arrive yet. He needed the condom desperately as he didn't want to stained his bed this time. He tried to be patient by deliberately taking off Leda's jeans. He was so into it, till he didn't noticed the clicking sound of the door lock being unlocked by Katsumi outside.

Leda slowly opened his eyes when he felt like someone was touching his thigh. He finally regained consciousness from his lullaby and for his shock he saw a man was trying to pull his pants off. And his eyes were getting more big when he saw the man's member was hard on.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing pervert?!" He yelled loudly, legs started to kick Kihiro with all his might.

Kihiro was stumbled aback. He blinked his eyes in disbelief. "Wah! I never thought you like a harsh foreplay? Okay! I will treat you like my slave then. You will like it!" Kihiro giggled happily. He jumped onto Leda and spontaneously bite Leda's shoulder.

Leda yelped with the sudden intrusion through his skin. This man had crossed his line. He ignored the pain on his shoulder and quickly punched the man on his cheek.

"Auwww!" Kihiro patted his own cheek, trying to ease the pain. But then he smirked. "I like it more."

"Oh my God! You weirdo!" Leda pushed him away, jumping off the bed and trying to head for the door but Kihiro quickly grabbed his waist from behind. "Oh no you won't. Nobody dare to reject me. I am not warming up yet."

In the meantime, Katsumi heard the noises so he rushed into Kihiro's bedroom, only to see that his master was naked, hugging someone whom was wearing a pants only. Kihiro was too busy with Leda, pulling him more into his hug and somehow Leda could release himself from the greedy-looking man. Too bad, while he managed to escape, Kihiro pulled his pants and revealed something Katsumi shouldn't see.

"Boss! Oh my God! Hey, who are you?!" Katsumi screamed watching the weirdest incident he had ever witnessed to.

Leda quickly covered his crotch with his bare hands. This guy was too much. How dare he humiliated him in front of this other new guy?

"Boss! What are you doing? Hey you! Little dick man! What are you doing here?!" Katsumi asked Leda with fury.

"Huh? Little dick man?" Kihiro blinked his eyes, and it was a mere few seconds before he could finally see that Leda had the same 'thing' like he and Katsumi had, yet suddenly his sights went blank when Leda reached the ashtray and hit his head.

"Stupid! You pervert! And mine is not little!"

**~ooooo~**

Leda felt really in mess and guilty now. He sat beside Katsumi, who was nursing Kihiro's injured forehead. He had wore his pants and his shirt back. Katsumi just stayed quiet since he lifted Kihiro onto his bed. Leda had told him the truth on how he could get into Kihiro's car, but Katsumi seemed didn't paid much attention on him. He just care on his master only.

"Hey.. hm.. mister.. I am truly sorry... I didn't meant to.." Leda fidgeted alone. He looked down, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. His face was clearly flushed in red as his private had been seen by Katsumi and Kihiro.

"Just call me Katsumi." Katsumi stared to him making Leda flinched again. He didn't dare to stare back onto this guy's eyes. He had a look that could kill.

"How dare you lay a finger to my master. He is not a person you should mess off. And now look what you had done. He will kill you when he wake up." Katsumi threatened him with cold voices. Leda shook his head. "No.. I didn't meant to.. I am sorry. You can hit me back. I can take it." He closed his eyes shut, ready to take any punishment from Katsumi but then he could feel Katsumi patted his head.

"You look like a good boy. Hm... I am certain that he just passed out due to the alcohol. This is only a bit scratch. He had been in a worst situation before. This kind of injury should be no problem to him. What's your name?" Katsumi asked while he pulled the blanket up to Kihiro's chest.

"Really? He would be alright?" Leda asked in concern. "I am Leda.."

"Leda? What a weird name." The other guy raised his brows.

"That's my nickname." Leda nodded. He yawned. Fatigue attacking him in every way.

"Tired? No wonder. A boy like you should sleep early. It's almost 3 am. You should sleep. Go home. Or I could send you over." Katsumi offered. He stood up, ready to take a leave.

"Ah! But.." Leda grabbed his hand. "But I don't have any place to stay. The robbers took all my money. I didn't have any cents. And Nagoya is quite far.."

Katsumi sighed. Now he had to babysit a young boy thanks to Kihiro. "My master had brought you here. So it is better to wait until he awake. I will let him decide. You could explain to him what had happened. Though I cannot guarantee your safety after that."

"Eh.. why should that?" Leda didn't understood a bit from Katsumi's words. They looked like normal person to him. Katsumi smirked naughtily. "You could stay here for tonight. I will stay awake to guard.. if you intended to do anything to him... might be you were sent by someone."

Leda still couldn't understood a word. "He is the one who harassed me. I am the one who should be careful with him. He's a pervert!"

Katsumi sighed. "I believe he did it unintentionally. He would not ever interested with a naive boy like you. Might be he misunderstood you as a prostitute.. he just drunk. Besides, you did look a girl."

Leda pouted his lips, unsatisfied with what Katsumi just said. Katsumi was a weird guy, for his thought. But he didn't care. He was too tired and sleepy. And he needed a good sleep before he would be chased away from that place on the next morning. "Fine. Thank you for the compliment. I will sleep on the floor. Just lend me a pillow?" He asked politely. Katsumi threw a small pillow to him. Leda catch it with pouted lips, unhappy with Katsumi's cold demeanor.

"Ah! And this too!" Katsumi threw another small packet to him. Leda catch it too and his eyes widen when he realized what the thing was. It was a pack of condom.

"Idiot!" He threw it back to Katsumi who was laughing mischievously. It was fun to tease the boy.

He stepped to a corner of the room and lay down on the carpeted floor. He was lucky enough, that the apartment floor was covered with green carpet. Katsumi was eyeing him cautiously, and Leda ignored it. As soon as he put his head on the pillow, he dozed off.

**~ooooo~**

Kihiro awoke nearly six in the morning. Katsumi was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes. The guy was sleeping while sitting beside him. He felt his head throbbed but it just mere. He rubbed his forehead and quite surprised when he realized he had a small plaster on his forehead. "Auch.."

Katsumi spontaneously awoke. He rubbed his eyes and bend a bit his body as a respect to Kihiro. "Morning boss."

"Katsumi, what happened? My head.." Kihiro's eyes getting smaller. He knew he was drunk last night but he couldn't controlled himself whenever he went drunk. He could think wisely in that condition, just he couldn't controlled his demeanor. But he could clearly remember what he did and whom he met. "There was a girl.. no, a boy. I nearly slept with him because I thought Sin and Kenichi sent him to me. All I knew he hit me with an ashtray."

"You could remember it." Katsumi smiled. "Yes. He is there. Sleeping." His lips pouted onto the corner of the room. Kihiro raised his brows seeing Leda was sleeping soundly there on the floor. He looked cold.

"Why did he sleeps there?"

"I am your bodyguard. My responsibility to protect you from any harm. He might endangered us."

Kihiro nodded. "Good job then." He stood up, getting ready to work. "You want to go to clinic? Your wound?" Katsumi asked in concern.

"It's alright. It just a small wound." Kihiro eyeing on Leda's sleeping face. "Hm.. My fault I didn't locked my car and somehow he got into it. Did you know why he was there? Who is him?"

"His name is Leda. He said he was being robbed and he hid in your car to save himself. I had checked. He didn't have any money with him. And his identity is true. He just a college student in Nagoya. Came here to meet his friend but got into trouble."

Kihiro nodded hearing that. He took his blanket and covered Leda's body with it. "Ask him to go when he wakes up. Give him some money enough for his fare back to Nagoya. I will go to the main house now."

"Yes sir."

Kihiro freshen his body a bit before he left his apartment. Too bad Leda was a boy. If he was a girl, he would take him in as his mistress.

~ SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan ~


	3. Chapter 3

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 3**

降り止まぬ雨の音で

君に伝えたい言葉も

掻き消されてしまう全てが消えるよ

この雨が雪になって

この街を染め上げたなら

また歩き出せる気がしたよ

In the sound of the unending rain

Even the words that I want to tell you

Drowned out, it all disappears

This rain becomes snow

If it finishes coloring these streets

It felt like I could walk out again

He opened his eyes slowly, realizing that he was laying on the carpeted floor. The air was cold and he was shivering a bit. Rubbing those puffy eyes with the back of his hands. His body still sore and tired. After few hours, he felt the uncomfortably of being punched and kicked. Leda bend his body, rolling and curling like a ball with his hands pressing on his abdomen. Why it was.. really pain there..

"Hey, you awake?"

Hearing someone asked him with a cold voice, Leda slowly got up. He sat there hugging his knees. "Umph... yeah..."

"You should leave now. My boss asked you to leave. I will give you some money for your journey back home." Katsumi informed him with a tense sight. He was not really keen on having another one to take care of.

"I will. Thank you. Hm.. I am sorry for troubling you." Leda stood up, bringing the pillow to the end of the bed and put it there.

Katsumi raised his brows a bit. He was not used with someone apologizing to him. "Get ready now. I will send you till downstairs only. It's for your own safety. Nobody should see you with us."

Leda did not paid much attention on what Katsumi just said. He felt a bit weird about those two guys. Why did they always talking about 'safety', 'guard', 'endanger', and 'dangerous'? Guess Tokyo people were really weird.

"Could I use the bathroom...? I mean.. I need to use the toilet and maybe shower a bit. If you didn't mind." Uttering with almost broken voice, Leda asked for permission. Katsumi sighed. "Fine. Do it quick. Bathroom is over there. I have works to do. I couldn't stay here for you longer. Ten minutes." The older guy ushered him the way before he left to the living room.

"Thanks!" Quickly Leda stepped to the bathroom. He did his business in toilet, relieved that he could piss. Done, he stripped himself in front of the bathroom mirror. His abdomen really hurt like hell. He turned his head aside looking down, and to his surprise the area of his right stomach was bluish with sickening bruises. It was from the first punch he received from the culprit last night.

"Ergh..." He letting go a hard sigh. It was quite pain when he touched it. Leda thought it would not be a big problem too if he asked Katsumi some ointment or healing balm to relief the pain a bit before he left this place.

In the meantime, Kihiro was returning back to the apartment as he left something in his private drawer. He cursed himself for being so forgetful as he had almost reached half way to the main house. Now he had to turn back and this had wasted his precious time.

He entered his apartment with a tense face. Katsumi was there, sitting on the couch talking with someone over his phone.

"Why you still here?" Kihiro asked seriously.

Katsumi swiftly stood up. "I'm sorry boss. Leda need to use the bathroom so I let him. He's showering. You won't see us here after twenty minutes."

"It's fine then." Kihiro smiled. So Leda was still here. He thought it was quite funny when he remembered back what happened last night. Ignoring Katsumi who was stepping out of the living area to the bathroom, he entered his room and opened the locked drawer, taking out a CD. He then moved to kitchen to drink some water.

Leda looked around. He tried to search for a new clean towel and he finally saw it folded neatly on the rack.

'Thud thud'.

Someone was knocking the door.

"Hey Leda! Five minutes more!" Leda could hear Katsumi urging him and that made him panic a bit. "Ah! Okay okay!" He could also heard Katsumi mumbling alone before the atmosphere silent in sudden. Perhaps Katsumi had left to the other area.

In a rush, he entered the shower cubicle and turned on the pipe. For his shock, the water temperature was too high. It hitted his skin like someone had just pour him with a bowl of boiling water.

"Ahhhhh!" In a sudden strong fear, he spontaneously rushed out from there hastily but too bad the floor was slippery with water. It was just a mere two seconds for Leda to slip and fell onto the floor. It was a loud bang as he knocked his feet on the shower cubicle tempered glass.

Kihiro heard the noise. He quickly rushed in front of the bathroom door. "Hey, Leda what happened inside? Are you okay?"

Nothing. It was silent.

Leda heard Kihiro's voice yet he tried to response but he was aware of his condition. He was naked now. But to stand up alone, he couldn't. His back was sore and aching. He must had his back hitting the shower door when he fell down. "I am fine... uh.." He replied, with tears suddenly burst out from his eyes. It was too painful but he won't let anybody especially an outsider to see his naked body.

Kihiro was not dumb to know something was wrong from how Leda's voice sounded. Ignoring what the other would say, he just bashed into the bathroom, only to be surprised when he saw Leda was on the floor without clothes. The bathroom was messy with water everywhere while the boy was weakly trying to reach the nearest wall for support to sit or maybe to stand up.

"What are you doing here? Please don't look!" Leda just realized it was Kihiro whom standing not far from him. He tried to cover his exposed body with his hands. Kihiro could not just look without helping. So he shush him with a threat. "Silence. Don't move or you will get worst." Leda didn't protest once he saw the bone-chilling eyes owned by that mystery man. He knew he need help desperately and to refuse on ignoring any help was not a wise decision though.

Kihiro acted like a gentleman. He quickly took a towel and wrapped it around Leda's body, in just a glance he could see the bluish bruises and the red-turned-skin due to the hot water effect. After turning the pipe off, he carefully lifted Leda and brought him out from the suffocated bathroom.

"Why are you so clumsy?!" Kihiro yelped angrily while putting him onto the couch. Leda flinched. He realized how scary that guy could be. "I.. I fell. The water was too hot. I am sorry." He tried to explain the whole thing stammeringly.

"What happened?" Katsumi appeared from the back. He could see Kihiro was on top of Leda. His face looked angry.

"This boy just fell! And his skin is burning! Idiot! You should ask Katsumi or me if you don't know how to use the water heater! Now look what happened?! You almost broke your back!"

"Boss, calm down." Katsumi patted his back. Apparently Kihiro's chest was heaving up and down. He knew something was not right. Why did suddenly Kihiro showed his interest to this boy? With his protective sense, Katsumi rushed to the kitchen to search for first aid kit. He took another towel and rushed back to them.

Kihiro had calmed a bit now. He just sat beside Leda, rubbing his arms gently.

"I think he should be fine. We could bring him to the doctor if you are still concern." Katsumi advised while he pulled a bit the towel, revealing Leda's front body. Both of them could finally see how bad Leda's skin was. "Don't look! Don't touch me!" Leda pulled back his towel. His face turned red. It was too awkward to have two strangers staring at his body so close like this.

"Calm down. We are not gays." Katsumi said with a smirk turning up on his lips.

But Kihiro felt his face turning red too. Fuck Katsumi... I'm almost turned gay...

"Don't tell us you got those bruises while falling down in the bathroom. It looks like a new fight injury. Did those robbers hurt you so bad last night?" Katsumi asked. "Let me see. And don't you dare to move." Kihiro demanded. Leda didn't have any choice when Kihiro's strong hands pulling the towel again. He just shut his eyes tight. This was too embarrasing...

Kihiro gulped. He couldn't denied the fact that Leda's body was too tempting. With those pale fair skin, Leda could easily attract anyone, even a man. He stole a glance to Katsumi. How could that guy didn't showed any emotion at all? Thank God then..

He gently touched those bruises. Leda whimpered when he felt pain shot his nerves. He couldn't held it anymore even he tried to pretend strong. His eyes stung with warm tears as Kihiro rubbed and pressed a little pressure on some particular area.

Kihiro exchanged glance with Katsumi who nodded, seemed understood with what Kihiro was thinking. Kihiro sighed. "You should tell us. Don't hide. Better we nurse the burning patches first before we bring him to the doctor. The bruise looks bad." Katsumi, on the other hand being so understanding, handed over a tube of aloe vera gel. Kihiro squeezed a moderate amount of it and carefully rubbed it onto Leda's upper body. He could feel Leda was shuddering when he applied it. And for his wonder too, he felt something arose deep inside his heart when he touched Leda's chest. His own heart started to beat fast. What was happening to him?

"Are you cold?" Kihiro uttered with a caring voice. Leda opened his eyes, shaking his head. "No.."

"You are a strong boy. Don't worry. We will treat this injury. And I think some people need to learn their lessons too on not to make mess in this area." A senile cynical smile appeared on Kihiro's lips. Leda didn't understood what Kihiro meant in his last sentence but he slowly felt safe and relieved. Having a warm palm rubbing his chest right now with a cold gel made him comfortable.

"Thank you. Mister.." Leda tried to express his grateful.

"Kihiro. From now on just call me Kihiro." With that, he rubbed Leda's hair. "Urgh.. my hair. Don't mess it." Leda parrying his arm away but that didn't made Kihiro mad at all. The older guy just laughed.

Katsumi knew what Kihiro meant. He left Kihiro with Leda as he parted himself quite far to make an important call. Someone was on the other line. He told him something and grinned. "Find those two bastards and teach them a lesson. But don't kill them. Enough for them to know that they shouldn't make hassle in our territory."

Ended his call, Katsumi threw his sight back to Kihiro and Leda. Those two were talking with each other like close friends. That sight was weird. Kihiro never being so nice with others, especially to men. And for being so nice with a young boy... Katsumi didn't understand this at all.

He looked at how Kihiro's face turning to a bright shade of flush pink when he talked to Leda. That boy too looked like didn't fear Kihiro at all. If only Leda knew who Kihiro was really am.. What happened actually?

Katsumi smiled alone. He knew Kihiro had put some interest on this naive-loud boy. It was obvious. And this was new. Perhaps he should just observed this time.

**~ooooo~**

It was nearly noon when they left the clinic. To Katsumi's unbelief too, Kihiro did accompanied Leda to meet the doctor. It was really rare though. Even when Kihiro's younger brother was sick, he didn't offered himself to send him to clinic. Leda must be so special till Kihiro paid full attention to him. Katsumi started to imagine what actually had happened last night before he arrived with the condom. He quickly shook his head whenever his thought thinking that Kihiro might become a bi-sexual man. It was a bizarre news.

"You spent the whole morning with him." Katsumi told Kihiro when they were in the car, in a way to drop Leda to the bus station. He just wanted to express his doubt.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Kihiro said with serious tone. At the back seat, Leda rolled his eyes. The way Katsumi talked sounded like he didn't like his presence here.

Katsumi shook his head, focusing his eyes on the road. "It's rare to see you like this."

Kihiro didn't replied. Leda ignored them. He threw his sight out of the window. His mind was thinking about Aggy now. Was Aggy fine? Did he thought about him last night? Did he felt guilty? Leda couldn't took it anymore. He couldn't kept in heart what he wanted now.

"Um.. Kihiro-san.. Katsumi-san... could you just drop me at the 'Moonlight Club'? I want to meet my friend before I go back to Nagoya.." His voice almost pleading, crushing Kihiro's heart in a sudden. Just in a few seconds the words hitted him, he felt totally jealous with the guy named Aggy. But he couldn't denied the request. "Katsumi, let's pay a visit there."

"But boss..."

"That's an order." Kihiro didn't even looked at Katsumi. Katsumi nodded. He knew what to do.

Soon they arrived at the back of 'Moonlight Club'. Leda quickly rushed in after Katsumi talked with the manager whom at first refused to let them in before the operation hours started. Kihiro just stayed in the tinted-glass car.

Leda rushy stepped inside. After asking some of the staffs there, he finally saw Aggy at the back bar. Aggy was discussing something with a bald guy regarding the music selection for tonight. He slowly patted Aggy's shoulder.

"Hey.. Aggy.." His voice broken. Aggy quite surprised, but his face soften to a worried one. "Leda, where do you slept last night? I am totally worried.. You just left like that. I don't know where to find you. I'm so sorry." He gently pulled Leda into his hug.

Leda blinked his eyes. He looked around, afraid if Aggy's friends and colleagues noticed about that because he still remembered what Aggy said. It was a shame if people misunderstood if they were a gay couple...

But Leda realized one thing. He shouldn't pushed Aggy away. Aggy was sincerely hugging him. So, he lifted his arms too and rubbing Aggy's back. "Yeah.. My mistake to make you worry. Forgive me."

"Hm.." Leda nodded. Aggy then released his body. "Have you eat? You look pale."

"I have eat. Thanks for your considerate." Leda gave him a warm smile. Aggy was still like before, care on him. Thanks to God.. "Ah.. I come here just to say goodbye. I will be going back to Nagoya. Spend this summer at home hanging out with friends, helping dad, and doing part time work like usual before the new semester starts."

"Leda.." Aggy called him, like asking him to stop talking. "You don't need to.."

"Nah, it's fine." Leda's lips turned upright, smiling to the guy sincerely. "You must earn lots of money and come back to our hometown, okay? I will be waiting there. I won't go anyway either. I have to go now. Kihiro and Katsumi are waiting outside. They will send me to the bus station."

Aggy ceased his forehead. Who were they? "Kihiro? Katsumi?"

"My new friends. Thanks Aggy! Bye!" Leda hugged him for the final one before he pecked his cheek. Aggy smiled in content. He was glad Leda didn't sulked anymore. "Take care then."

"I will!" Leda gave him a final wave.

He got into the car. Katsumi raised his brows. "Done?"

"Yeah."

Kihiro urged them to leave that place. It took only five minutes to reach the station.

"Till we meet again." Kihiro smiled. Again, a smile that made Katsumi itched. That was rare again.

Leda giggled. "Bye. Thanks for everything."

Katsumi drove the car away with Kihiro. Leda then slowly walked into the nearest counter to check the ticket. He pecked his purse, as Kihiro just gave him 10000 yen to use. It was too much, but Kihiro was sternly forced him to accept it.

Yet someone stopped him by patting his shoulder.

"Yes?" Leda ceased his brows. He did not remember on ever meeting those two guys before.

"We have a message from Kihiro. He would like to meet you now. Could you follow us?"

"Eh?" Leda felt something weird was going on. "He just left, didn't he? And he knows I am going home."

"But this is urgent. Something happened. He's waiting in the car with Katsumi." One of them told him with concerned face.

Leda stared into their eyes. They looked serious. And they knew about Kihiro too. As well goes to Katsumi. "Okay.. perhaps I still have thirty minutes before the next trip." He followed them to the side of the building. Not many people were there, and there was a black MPV parked near them.

Leda could sense something was not right. He stopped his steps. "That is not his car.." He was ready to run when suddenly one of them grabbed his waist and pressed a soft-nice-smell handkerchief on his nose.

"Sleep, pretty boy. We just need you to lure him out."

That was the last words he heard before his eyes getting heavy in a sudden. He lost his consciousness as he could feel his body was being lifted and carried into the MPV.

They shut the door in a hurry and left the place without any trace with Leda inside not knowing what was the real agenda waiting forward.

~SJ_Cherry~


	4. Chapter 4

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 4**

ただまだ見ぬ春を想うよ

白い月の夜には

思い出が零れて

足下散らばる面影、拾い集めては

この声も体も

君を愛す事で保たれていたのだと知る

今は遅すぎて

I'm thinking of the just yet unseen Spring

In the evening of the white moon

Memories overflow

Faces are scattered at my feet, gathering

This voice and body

Were preserved by loving you, I know

It's too late now

Kihiro threw his sight out of the window. He was thinking about Leda. What had took place in a few hours aback was something new for him. Leda was special.. he didn't know why but that boy had thought him something - a feeling to care on others. He realized he never being so nice before even with his own family and friends - if he had one to call as friend though. Even to Katsumi, Kenichi and Sin, he treated them like his slaves. Always ordering them to do anything that he wanted regardless anytime, anywhere, and whom it will involve to.

But Leda.. Leda was like his own younger brother. He had one. But they never talked much. They only met each other when there was any family occasion. And he almost lost contact with him if it not because of Katsumi who kept in touch with all the family members on his behalf.

"Boss, boss." Kihiro heard Katsumi called his name. He glanced through the back mirror.

"Yes?"

"You spaced out. Anything that I could help you with?" Katsumi offered. "No thanks. I just thought about Leda. I hope he will reach Nagoya safely. We could plan a trip to there after we settle everything here." Kihiro suggested. Katsumi directly cough, as a sign that he never thought Kihiro would blurted out his mind.

"You are being weird again."

"Who cares?" Kihiro sing a song. He whistled happily expecting to arrive to their destination soon.

**~ooooo~**

The air was thick. It was so cold again. The bar ambiance looked rundown. Someone arrived in one of the private rooms. His suit, looking proper like a smart metro-sexual man. There was a person following him behind. He smirked with a cynical face.

"Ohmura-sama." The other two guys bowed to him. They were the one who captured Leda in the first place. "We brought this boy safely as promised."

"A boy? I thought he is a girl.. He looks like a girl." The person called Ohmura blinked his eyes. "We saw him using gents washroom so confirmed he is a boy.' They informed.

"Hm... but good job. You can go now." Ohmura smiled in content. With his gestures, he ordered his assistant to give them their pay. The guy took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to them. Those two then quickly left the place.

Ohmura smirked towards Leda who was now sleeping on the cold floor with his wrists and ankles tied, a duck tape on his mouth and a strip of black cloth covering his eyes.

"I never thought Kihiro would pet a boy. A young boy especially. He did changed his taste lately." Ohmura moved towards Leda and bent down to observe him closer. He took off the blindfold, seeing the pale face unconscious under his touch. "Interesting. Juri, lift him up. Let him sleep on the couch and then untie him. I will treat our guest properly."

The guy called Juri carefully lifted Leda from the cold floor. He put him slowly on the black couch. After untying the cloths and removed the duck tape, he told Ohmura, "I will make sure he will keep silent."

"Um.."Leda slowly gained his consciousness when he felt some movement around him. He tried to open his eyes but it was too bright.

"Are you awake?" Ohmura uttered with his lips turned upright. Leda was trying to fight the tense and sleepy-nauseous feeling, effect of the chloroform they had given him. He finally saw two person were looking at him. He didn't tried to move much as his head still spinning like a sudden vertigo. "Why.. who are you.. just take my money.. don't harm.. me..."

Juri quickly hushed him by covering his mouth with his palm. "Silent. You are not in a good condition to talk. If you don't want to be harmed, don't open your mouth."

Leda was quite scared with the threat. They looked like a killer, and he was really couldn't move much. He eyed the door, but too bad it seemed so far for him if he wanted to escape now. What is their motives? Tokyo seemed full with bad people. He kinda regretted on coming here all alone.

Ohmura nodded swiftly. He took out his phone and dialed Kihiro's number.

At the other place, Kihiro saw a familiar number appeared on the screen. He knew this number very well. "Hello. What do you want this time Ohmura?"

"Don't hang up yet. I have a surprise for you." Ohmura giggled excitedly. He brought his phone closer to Leda. "Say hello to Kihiro."

Leda widen his eyes. He could sense something was wrong. This guy knew Kihiro and from the way he talked, they looked like didn't have a good relationship towards each other. Leda shook his head as a protest that he won't talked.

"Don't be stubborn!" Ohmura snarled. He started to get angry thus he turned to Juri. "Make him talk!"

Juri nodded and in a sudden, Leda screamed excruciatingly when Juri punched his stomach, right on his injury. It was sickeningly pain. Leda rolled himself, hugging his own stomach hoping it would nursed his abdomen while shutting his eyes as he felt that he couldn't take any kind of torture anymore. Warm tears fell from the side of his face. His forehead started to sweat even though the room was cold. He bit his lips as he tried to be strong.

"Recognize that voice huh?" Ohmura laughed.

Kihiro widen his eyes trying to believe it or not. That voice sounded so familiar but yet he did not recognize it. And the scream.. he used to hear it before...

Juri tried to harm Leda again but this time he stopped his action when Leda yelled. "Stop! Not there! Please! What do you want?! Stop!" He almost cried.

Kihiro heard those hassle. He felt really scared when he realized that voice sounded like someone he knew... "What do you want and who is that?!" Kihiro felt nervous. He lost his patience. Ohmura was too much. Katsumi glanced from the back mirror. He could sense danger was about to lure around them. And he knew that was Leda's voice. "Boss... it sounded like..."

His words got cut by Ohmura's voice. "I never thought you have a beautiful pet.. nice pick up. At first I thought he is a girl but he is actually a boy. Good choice Kihiro. I almost mistaken him as your little brother, you know. But my men confirmed him as the other boy, someone you care enough for you to let him stayed at your place and you did brought him around this morning. Hahaha.. is he your new pet?"

Kihiro felt regret suddenly. He knew he shouldn't got Leda involved with him at the first place. Now his enemy was trying to play games with him. Katsumi still focusing on his driving. He knew he had to be calm even his heart felt sorry for Leda. "Don't you dare to hurt him. He's not related to us at all. He didn't have anything to do with me. Let him go."

"Let him go? Are you lost your mind? Why should I let him go? Of course I am not a fool to realize that you and this boy got some kind of close relationship. If not, you won't let him stay at your place. You never did that. Fine.. meet me at my place and come alone. Don't bring Katsumi. I know he is with you right now."

Kihiro clenched his teeth. Fuck you Ohmura...

"Hey.. hey you heard me Kihiro?" Ohmura asked repeatedly. Kihiro gave an eye signal to Katsumi, asking him to go somewhere.

"I am still here."

"Good. I will text you the place. Remember, come alone with the CD. You owe me this time." With that, he hang up the line.

Kihiro leaned on the back seat. He needed to do something. "Your order, boss." Katsumi asked. He smiled at Katsumi. "I will teach him a lesson for hurting Leda and also for dare to threaten us."

**~ooooo~**

Ohmura stared at Leda who was now leaning on the couch silently, his body was very close to the wall. The boy seemed very frightened with both of them. But now he looked more calm. Ohmura slowly stepped closer and he sat on the edge of the couch as Leda fidgeted, clutching the hem of his shirt. "Don't hit me. It's hurt!"

"Hey, don't be afraid of us." He told the boy, trying to persuade him. "We won't hurt you if you obey us." Glancing his sight to Juri who smirked agreeing with, he turned back his head, slowly put his hand on Leda's shoulder. "See? We didn't do anything to you."

"Uh..." Leda tried to open his mouth, perhaps he should response to Ohmura. "Try to hit me again and I will hit you back!"

Ohmura changed glances with Juri and suddenly they were burst into laugh. "I never thought Kihiro's pet would be so brave to make a threaten like that even when he is incapable of doing anything." Ohmura mocked him, proudly flaunt his strength over others.

"Shut up!" Leda almost lose his patience. He knew he must be careful on dealing with those guys. They looked dangerous and kinda able to harm him more. Furthermore the surroundings were too awkward for him. They were in a private room of a half-abundant club. Or maybe a bar. Leda was not sure. "Who are you guys actually..? Why abducted me? I didn't know you.." He pointed to Juri who was standing nearby. ".. and you! Why suddenly you punched me? I didn't do anything wrong to you!"

"Ishhh..." Ohmura shook his head. "Wrong answer. You did. But indirectly. We just need you to lure Kihiro here. He owe me something.. and he is not as nice as you think."

Leda blinked his eyes upon hearing that name. "Kihiro? He is different from you both. He won't hurt people like you did!" Ohmura ceased his forehead. He hated hearing those good things about the other, person whom he hated so much. "Shut up. You didn't know him better than I am. Better than we do. Obviously you knew nothing about him. Let's see if he really cares about you. Probably he might just ignore my request and didn't show up here."

Those words were making Leda gulped. He really didn't knew what to do and what to expect if Kihiro really didn't turned up. What will happen to him? He just knew Kihiro for one night and it might be possible for that guy to save him. Who was he to him? He was nobody. Leda just aimed for one thing. He suddenly jumped from the couch and run, trying to reach the door knob but Juri was faster than him. The tall guy grabbed his waist and locked his movement by holding his wrists, twisting them onto his back. The sudden pull made Leda swearing and kicking around.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"I told you to shut your mouth!"

Leda could suddenly felt his left cheek burning when Ohmura took in control, slapping him. He stopped struggling, as now those two were pulling him back to the couch.

"Please.. I don't have anything to do with Kihiro... I just met him once. I didn't related to him.. Don't detain me here. I just want to go home.." He pleaded. Now Leda really was scared. Ignoring him, Ohmura threw him on the couch while Juri was just standing near the door. "He's late. I don't like waiting." He pressed the body onto the soft couch.

Leda trying to release himself from Ohmura but the grip was so strong. While attempting to do so, he didn't realized that his shirt was pulled a bit, revealing the mark which Kihiro made last night by biting his shoulder.

"Oh.." Ohmura couldn't denied the fact that the revealed skin looked so tantalizing. "You really are his lover? Love bite?" He chuckled mockingly. Leda could feel his cheeks burning again with shame. That was not the real thing was. "No! I am not! That's not what you think!"

Inhaling the body scent of the boy beneath him, Ohmura started to feel like something was urging him to taint the innocent body. "We could spend some time before he comes. Couldn't we?" A lured smirk appeared on his face, making Leda taunting in fear and anxious.

"What do you mean..." He couldn't continued his words when suddenly, Ohmura kissed his neck, nibbling there and biting the skin where his lips contacted to. Leda gasping hard when he realized the extent of how much the long-haired guy willing to do. "Stop! Stop! I am not like what you think of!"

"Really?" The furious guy was only grinned. "I am sure you would taste good." With that, he licked Leda's lips.

As the slimy organ licking his unwilling glossy lips, Leda shut his eyes tight. He was totally anxious, feared that Ohmura would do what Kihiro was unable to continue last night. He could feel his tears suddenly flowing from the side of his face. "Stop.. please..."

"What are you doing?!" Someone slammed open the door and for their shock, Kihiro was standing there, looking at them with a pissed off face.

~SJ_Cherry~


	5. Chapter 5

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 5**

だから

今夜君に会いたくて

震える体を走らせた

伝えたい言葉が雪と舞い散るよ

今夜君に会いに行くよ

例え戻れないとしても

今夜君に会いに行くよ

君はこの世界の全て

So

I want to meet you tonight

Making my trembling body run

The words I want to say fall and scatter with the snow

Tonight, I'll go to meet you

Even if I supposedly cannot return

Tonight, I'll go to meet you

You are everything in this world

"How long do you intend to touch him with your dirty hands? Get away from him." Kihiro gave a very stern order. He was eyeing Juri and then Ohmura, with his bone-chilling sight. Juri knew he couldn't mess with this guy. Even in their territory Shibuya, Kihiro still was a very huge name in Shinjuku area.

Ohmura bit his lips, gritting his teeth as he released his grips from Leda's wrist. Leda was quivering in anxiety yet deep inside his heart he was very grateful Kihiro showed up at the right time to prevent Ohmura from doing indecent things towards him.

"Huh..." Ohmura hissed unsatisfied. He stood up, hugging his arms. "You really come to rescue your pet."

"He's Leda. A human being. Not my pet. But I will take full responsibility as you dragged him between us."

"Trying to be a gentleman hah?!" Ohmura yelled. He felt his hatred towards this man was way too much, crossing his patience line. He hated Kihiro since the first time they met. Even they were controlling different territories, but everytime Kihiro would make more profit than him. Even his father always compared him with Kihiro. As a future-leader of his clan, he should be the one who shone. But it was always Kihiro, Kihiro, Kihiro everywhere.

"I am not. Just.. let him go. He had nothing to do with us." Kihiro's tone became lower. He doesn't knew why but his heart was like being pounded into ashes as he saw Leda was leaning there on couch, fidgeting alone in fear. It was too obvious that Ohmura intended to do pervert things to him, as he could see Leda's shirt was quite a mess, with his lips glossily swollen, being kissed and licked by his very enemy.

And somehow, his anger built from within. This was too much. Ohmura should learn a lesson as he dared to touch that boy.

"Let's be straight forward. Give me the CD and I will release him." Ohmura reached out his hand as a gesture that he was really desperate.

Kihiro smirked widely. "I thought that you are proud enough to admit things that you did?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ohmura punched the wall. He nearly lost his patience. "Give me the damn CD and I will let him go freely!"

"This CD?"

Kihiro took out a CD case from his pocket. Ohmura eyeing Juri, and the guy quickly came closer to grabbed the CD from Kihiro before giving it to his master. "Good. But... I can't let him go just like that. He is too tempting."

Ohmura laughed as he sat beside Leda, grabbing the shivering body closed to him. "Don't..." Leda pleaded. He was trying to not make this guy mad, or else he knew he would be in big problem. "Hey, I said before don't be afraid with me. Instead of being his pet, how about being mine? I will treat you nicely."

"Leave him alone!" Kihiro couldn't took that any longer. He just couldn't denied that he was quite envious when Ohmura wrapped his hand around Leda's waist. The feeling of seeing that boy scared was enough to ruin his calm mood.

"I will but..." Ohmura's lips turned upright. He had something mischievous in his mind. "Since you are very care on him.. how about you beg me to release him? Kneel down in front of me, and apologize for the CD."

"Damn! Fuck you Ohmura! You should be responsible on your action! You should think first before you deviated your own's company money!" Kihiro cursed. His palm collided onto fist.

"Nobody have seen the recording. Just beg for me to release this boy! Or else.." He pulled Leda closer as he took out a small knife from his jacket. Leda's eyes became bigger as he saw it. Ohmura pressed the knife on his jaw, trying to threaten Kihiro. "Do it now!"

Kihiro didn't have any choice. He slowly knelt down in front Ohmura.

"Stop this! Kihiro! Please stand up! Don't do this!" Leda pleaded with husk voice. He almost cried looking on how that guy doing that just to for him.. a person whom he just known in one night.

"That's not enough!" Ohmura stood up suddenly, releasing his hands from Leda. He reached a glass of water from the side table and poured the fill on Kihiro's head.

Leda couldn't took it. He tried to stand up too, but Juri appeared from behind and hold him. "Let me go you fucking gangster!"

"Oh... gangster? That's what you labelled us?" Ohmura mocked him cynically. "Kihiro didn't tell you anything?" He laughed contently. "What do you mean?! You sadist gangster!" Leda kept on cursing him. That was too much.

"Instead of gangster, we are yakuzas. You know that right? You know what is yakuza?"

"Yakuza?" Leda stopped his movement but he still struggling, trying to release his arms from Juri. He knew from his friends back in Nagoya, that yakuza was bad people in the city. They killed and harmed people.

"Yes. Kihiro is one of them." Ohmura found out that it was funny. He felt satisfied on being able to make Kihiro looked like a coward. He kicked Kihiro on his shoulder, and that guy stumbled aback.

"Hey! Stop that you.. you coward! Chicken! No dick!" Leda couldn't able to hold his temper. He couldn't understand why Kihiro just let Ohmura did all those to him.

Ohmura rolled his eyes upon hearing that. He turned to Leda and raised his voice to him. "What did you said just now?!"

"Leda! Don't!" Kihiro warned him.

"Coward! Chicken! No dick!" Leda repeated his words without fear. He really hated that long-haired guy now. "You asked for it!" Ohmura tried to slap Leda but Kihiro quickly grabbed his hand, preventing Ohmura to do so.

"You are too much Ohmura!" Someone appeared from the door.

"Dad..." Ohmura was shocked to see that guy. And from what Leda saw, it was another man. A middle-age man with two men behind him. "Yoshiki-san.." Juri bowed as a respect.

"How dare you tried to deviate our company's money? If Kihiro didn't showed me the truth, I would be a blind on not realizing it at all." Yoshiki snarled it all out.

Ohmura was shivering. He knew he would be in a big problem. His father would not trust him again soon, and his position might be replaced by his brother Kei. He tried to run from that place but Kihiro hold his body and Ohmura responded with a punch on his face.

Kihiro didn't gave up. He needed to avenge, yet Ohmura pulled the knife. Leda saw it, and he, being able to release himself from Juri, quickly rushed to Kihiro.

Blood oozed out from his wound. He was too shocked to say anything, and slowly the pain invaded his nerves all over. He just could look at how Kihiro pushed Ohmura away, and the knife too being pulled out from his belly. He was sweating a lot, as his forehead felt the burning when his heart tried to pump more blood through his body. Yet it was all futile. Even he tried to hold the wound with his palm, the blood still didn't stop coming out.

"Leda!"

He heard Kihiro called his name. But later all he knew was darkness.

**~ooooo~**

Kihiro was waiting patiently outside of the emergency room. He can't stayed calm so he kept praying for Leda's safety. He does not want to lose Leda. At least not on the very moment he started to learn to know what was love and care means.

Kihiro remembered on how Leda's face turning into a crimson bright after he met Aggy. He thought Leda must want to meet Aggy too or at least he had to tell Aggy about his condition.

"Katsumi, please stay here for Leda and if there's anything happens kindly call me as soon as possible." He took the car key from Katsumi and ran to the parking. Without wasting any time he drove to Moon Light Club. When he reached there, two bouncers at the front door gave him permission to enter without asking much as they already knew him.

"Hi Kihiro. Nice to meet you!" Yama-B, the owner of the club greeted him. "Thanks Yama-B."

"Please enjoy our new beverages and about the payment we will give later.."

"No thanks. This month's payment I will waive as long as you tell me where is Aggy."

"Aggy? The new deejay?" Yama-B raised his brows. This was a good opportunity for their club. Kihiro would waive one month payment for free just because if he told him where was Aggy?

"My pleasure and nice trade for us. Aggy is at the changing room. Perhaps he is getting ready for tonight's work." Kihiro clenched his teeth. "I will waive two months payment if you let me do what I want to him. But it won't be a serious one. Deal?" Yama-B can't rejected the offer. It was really a nice trade from the leader of Shinjuku yakuza clan. "Sure. He is at the back." Yama-B showed him the way before Kihiro ran towards downstairs.

Kihiro arrived in front of the room and he heard a loud moan from there. He let out a sigh thinking about Leda and as he opened the door, revealing Aggy with two girls in there. The two girls quickly rushed out from the changing room when they saw Kihiro was there, giving them a serious glare. Aggy spontaneously mend his shirt in a hurry. That was quite a surprise.

"Who are you?"

"You didn't know me, right? So you are Aggy huh?! The person whom Leda willing to find for all over from Nagoya? That's unfair for him when I saw you are here with girls!"

"Leda? We are just ordinary friends. And our personal things are not suppose to be shared with a stranger like you." Aggy still doesn't recognized him. "Who are you? He never told me he got friends here."

"I am someone that could make you suffer and won't be able to get any job in Shinjuku.. if I want. You will be beggars."

"You are..?" Aggy started to be afraid thinking this guy might be a yakuza of this place. Yama-B have told him about a yakuza-clan leader named Kihiro who will collect payment every month from their club. Yama-B had also warned him not to mess with him.

"I am Kihiro." Kihiro gave him a deadly glare. "You not deserve to own Leda's heart. He only cares on you but you threw him away like a trash! One day you will realized you let go of someone that really cares about you. After this, don't dare to meet him anymore. Even in Nagoya! It's not fair for him to just risking his life coming here just for you!"

Kihiro stepped closer with a smile and Aggy felt a bit relief to know this guy looked like will not hurt him. But his thoughts went wrong when Kihiro suddenly held tight his right wrist, twisted them to his back.

Aggy screamed in pain when he felt Kihiro pulled his middle finger aback. His finger dislocated and he was sure it was broken. Aggy screamed hard and Kihiro finally let go of him. "First and last present from me because you had hurt Leda so much. Sayonara!" He then left without throwing a glance behind.

Kihiro was in his car now when he got a call from Katsumi.

"Yes, Katsumi."

"Kihiro, Leda lost a lot of blood and the doctor informed me that their blood bank is now lacking of blood. Leda needs a donor."

Kihiro was more worried and he drove in faster speed. "What is his blood type then?"

"AB positive."

"I am coming over now." Kihiro sighed hard. He was a B type. And he hoped that his blood won't be a problem for Leda's body if worst came worst. He safely arrived and without wasting any time, he ran inside to meet Katsumi. "How was it? My blood, I will donate it."

"You want to donate blood?" Katsumi just couldn't believed on what he heard.

"Doctor! Take my blood. I am B positive." Ignoring Katsumi, he rushed to the doctor whom just out from the emergency room.

"Fine. We must test your blood first for suitability eventhough AB could receive blood from any donor. We need to make a med check up if you have any HIV.."

"I am using condom every time I make sex!"

Katsumi and the doctor felt a bit shy with the sudden confession.

"Take my blood too if you needed it.' Katsumi offered. Kihiro nodded to him. "Thanks.."

"Fine but we still need to run the test. Please follow me." Kihiro and Katsumi followed the doctor to make test and after a few hours Kihiro felt glad he could finally gave Leda his blood.

The donation process didn't took so long. Even though he was quite dizzy as a low blood pressure effect of donating blood, he still wanted to know Leda's condition. So the doctor let him viewed from the glass panel between the preparation room and the emergency room.

He felt really guilty when he saw Leda was laying unconsciously on the operation bed, with several doctors and nurses surrounding him. Operation was successful while the blood transfusion process later went well too.

"How about him doctor?" Kihiro felt nervous. He was not used to be in the hospital.

"We will move him to another room. Tonight we will monitor his condition in case his body tries to reject the blood cells. We almost losing him but he did well in the operation process. A very strong boy."

"He is." Kihiro smiled. He felt proud with the compliment, a bit relief on how Leda fight for his life.

"Please take a good care on him. I will pay the bill regardless how much you will charge me." The doctor nodded. He then went back into the room and in a few minutes later, they pushed the stroller out.

Leda's face was so pale but he was doing well. Kihiro smiled when they brought Leda to the other area. He felt thankful as he never thought his blood now was flowing inside Leda's body. From now, that boy was really a part of him.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	6. Chapter 6

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 6**

鳴り止まぬ鐘に告げられるのは目覚め、君の無い現実

未来を引き換えに君を願えば辿り着けるでしょう

この丘に雪積もる頃、迎えにいくよ

待ち焦がれた春にはもう会えないけれど

Snow is piling up around the hills - it's time - I'll go meet you

In the awaited spring we won't meet again, but

A sudden silence following the ringing bells made me wake up, a reality without you

The future is unsettled, you can do nothing but wish to reach your dreams

The nightmare still haunting him. The images of blood and blurry face of someone stabbing him disturbing his peaceful sleep. Leda awoke in shocked. He gasped for air, like he had just ran. The new atmosphere slowly surprised him. He tried to move his head aside and the first person he saw was Kihiro, whom discussing something with Katsumi with a serious face not far from the bed where he was laying onto.

"Uh..." Leda tried to open his mouth but his throat felt really dried in a sudden. He coughed and automatically his abdomen stiffen painfully and that enticed Kihiro's attention.

"Leda!" He quickly stepped nearer, patting his palm on Leda's forehead. "You awake? Want to have some water?"

The pale-faced boy slowly nodded. His abdomen felt a bit pain. He glanced to his stomach, noticing that area was covered with bandages. Katsumi handed over a glass of plain water with a clean gauze to Kihiro, and that guy smiled to him. He wet the gauze with water and patting it on Leda's lips.

"More.. more.." Leda desperately asked. He didn't understand why Kihiro didn't let him just gulped the whole fill. "Patient. You just undergone an operation. Cannot simply drink. Just lick your lips, okay?" ordered Kihiro. He knew he had to be patient with Leda. That boy could be stubborn most of the time. "Want more?" He asked gently after few minutes.

Leda shook his head. That was more than enough to ease his burning throat. "What happened? I just could blurry remember.."

Kihiro stared into his eyes. "You was stabbed by Ohmura. But all fine now. You just need to rest. That's crucial for healing your wound."

Leda nodded hearing that. He stared back at Kihiro. This guy was really nice to him. Why? Leda tried to ask more but his thoughts stopped him. "Would it be fine? I mean.. we should inform your family in Nagoya," suggest Kihiro.

"No. Please don't." Leda pleaded. He grabbed Kihiro's right hand. "I don't want to be grounded. My dad would never let me go out again if he know about this. Please don't tell him. Please..."

"Hush." Kihiro kissed those fingers which clung on him, making Katsumi rolled his eyes in disbelief. What had happened to his master? "We won't tell anybody then. Don't worry. But.. would it be fine for you here? He might be worried as you should be home by now."

"I told him before that I would stay with Aggy for few days. He let me. He didn't know I should board the bus today.. But..." Leda couldn't talk more. He lost his energy already. Kihiro understood what he was trying to say. "I understand. Meaning that he expects you to be fine here. Hm.. in that case.. we must think about something. After you could be discharged from here, just stay at my place. Okay?"

"But.. No.. I don't want.." Leda was trying to protest. He couldn't put Kihiro or Katsumi in difficulties anymore. "Don't say anything. I am trying to repay your deeds as you have saved my life. Don't try to say no. I don't want to hear anything coming out from this.." Kihiro pinched Leda's lips. "...cute talkative mouth."

Those words made Katsumi chuckled in silence. He never thought his usually-fierce-serious master would able to blurt out that 'cute' word. Kihiro noticed that but he ignored him.

"Ergh.. stop.. teasing me.." Leda parried his hand away. He tried to punch Kihiro's cheek but he was too tired to do so. He felt his eyes getting heavier again. The medicine and anesthetic given to him perhaps had taken up his blood system. Slowly he shut his eyes to fall asleep as he could also felt Kihiro's warm fingers intertwined with his.

"Kihiro.." Katsumi patted his palm on Kihiro's shoulder. "You show your interest on him. I have never seen you care on someone like this. Is it for real?"

The tattooed-armed guy released a huge sigh. "I know this might be impossible. But I am sincere. He got my attention. And he caught me straight to my heart. I don't know why but I just couldn't let him go just like that. After he saved me, I feel that this life suddenly worth it to have someone that we could care of. Am I putting him in danger? Am I wrong to have this kind of feelings?" He raised his head to face Katsumi beside him. And Katsumi, seeing the sullen face making his heart churned to pieces too.

"I understand. Perhaps you had just found the right person to love."

**~ooooo~**

Leda awoke from his slumber nap at the back seat when he felt the car stopped. Fidgeting on the red-checked sweater Kihiro bought for him, he looked around cautiously. After spending three days in the hospital, Kihiro brought him to his other house at Chuo-ku. The reason was it was not safe for them to let Leda stayed at his apartment as some people had known already where Kihiro always stayed when he had works to settle in Shinjuku.

The two-storey house was quite small with a cute lawn-green area. They parked the car outside, and Kihiro hushly opened the door and got out. Leda was quite certain this was the house Kihiro had mentioned before so he slowly stepped outside too but to his surprise, his body was suddenly being swiftly lifted by Kihiro.

"Ah? What the heck?!" Leda cursed in shock.

Kihiro showed a very serious sourly face. He really looked scary with that kind of expression. "You are too light. You must gain more weight," he commented directly.

"I didn't ask you to carry me like this! I am not a girl! And I am not weak! Put me down!" Leda gripped tight Kihiro's arms. Yet Kihiro didn't flinched even a bit. He just ignored Leda's wprds and warned him. "You will walk so slow. I know the wound still hurt. So don't complaint or I will throw you on the ground. You want that?"

Leda quickly shut his mouth and stiffen his body. He knew he was not in a good condition to argue with that guy. Besides, his wound was not yet fully healed. Any sloppy and harsh movement would make the wound contracted and he might bleeding again. Katsumi saw the scene and just sighed hard while lifting a bag from the boot.

Kihiro entered the house and saw Kenichi and Sin were waiting them at the living room. "Wow! Our boss got a new girl!"

Their cynical words made Leda's face turned red. Again, another people mistaken him as a girl.

"Wrong. He will stay here for few days till he fully recovered. Let me introduce him. He is Leda. From Nagoya. Leda, they are Sin and Kenichi."

"He?!" Kenichi blinked his eyes in disbelief. How would Kihiro lifted and carrying a boy like a girl? His thoughts went insane for three seconds upon hearing 'HE' from Kihiro's mouth and furthermore, Kihiro barefaced lifting him. On the other hand, Sin rolled his eyes to Katsumi behind and Katsumi just shrugged his shoulder.

"You three stay here while I bring Leda upstairs. He couldn't move much yet so please don't bully him."

"Bul... bully?" Leda stammering. He didn't like how Sin and Kenichi smirking at him.

"Don't worry. They won't dare to disturb you." Kihiro stepped up the stairs bringing Leda to a small room at the end of the corridor.

He gently put Leda on the bed and turn on the heater, making the room a bit warm albeit the cold weather outside. "My room is just next door. So if there's anything you could call me. Kenichi and Sin would be around too almost all the time. And Katsumi will be here if I am here. Bathroom is over there and Katsumi will bring your medicines and clothes later." He turned on the TV for him before sat down at the edge of the bed. "Aishh.. not much good entertainment to watch," he mumbling alone.

"Kihiro..." Leda called his name. Kihiro turned around and stepped closer to Leda. "Yes? you want anything? Your stomach still hurt?"

Leda shook his head swiftly. "No.. just.. why did you do all this? You are being so kind to me. I didn't deserve it."

"Yes. You deserve it." Kihiro pressed his shoulder to let him leaned on the bed. "You saved my life."

"But you donated your blood to me. It's fair now. You didn't owe me anything."

"Don't think too much. I promised to myself I will take care of you till you are fully recovered. Surely you don't want your dad to know about this, right?" He stressed up his sentences.

Leda nodded his head. "Yes."

"So.." Kihiro stood up. "Stop saying things. Take a rest now. I will check on you later and if you have anything that you need, just pick up the phone and press number 1 to connect to living room. I will be there with them." He then left him alone in the bedroom.

Leda laying down on bed. He pulled the blanket up to his neck. After being warded he could easily felt cold. The doctor said he just having a low blood pressure and his body was still weak due to the medicines effects that he took.

He grimaced of discomfort. It was quite unpleasant for him to move around with a wounded stomach. The blanket gave him some warmness. He stayed like that for few minutes, thinking on how the situation might be in these few days. He missed his hometown, desperately wanted to go back to his comfortable place which he called home.

Downstairs at living room, Kihiro was discussing something with Kenichi, Sin, and Katsumi. They were preparing some easy dishes for dinner when finally Kenichi uttered the question. "Boss, is he the boy whom Ohmura stabbed? He really looks like a girl." He asked innocently.

"Stupid!" Sin elbowing his head. "He's the one. Couldn't you see how bad is him? He can't even walk! Boss had to carry him!"

"You are stupid!" Katsumi sighed while strummed Sin's forehead. "I am truly apologize as I failed to fulfill my duty."

Kihiro gave them a deadly glare. He was aware with the word, like he was really guilty upon what had happened to Leda. They noticed how Kihiro reacted so they three kept quiet till the dinner was ready.

"Let me wake Leda up. He needs to eat." Kihiro left to upstairs. He pushed the door open. As he saw how calm Leda's face while he was sleeping, he felt really terrible.

"Leda, time for dinner." With a soft pat, he woke Leda up.

Leda fluttered open his eyes. He didn't felt like wanted to eat now. "I am not hungry. You can just eat with your friends."

"This is an order." Kihiro strongly said. Leda didn't have any choice. He knew he had to obey Kihiro or that older guy won't be pleased. He weakly sat up and stepped down from bed, following Kihiro to the dining area downstairs.

After thirty minutes of silence during the dinner, Kihiro accompanying Leda back to his room. A bit Leda felt quite annoyed with Kihiro's attention. He even didn't let him got some privacy. "Kihiro, I.. I want to take a shower. Could you... hm.." Leda tried to urge him away from his room. He needed some time alone. Katsumi had prepared new clean bandages for him on the bedside table.

"I know. I will stay here, afraid if you might fall again." Kihiro said as he kept on pressing the remote control.

"Cannot!" Leda snarled unsatisfied. "Could you give me some space?"

Kihiro blinked his eyes. "Fine. But after you sleep. I won't go anyway. You can't chase me away."

Leda tried to be patient. He let go a hard sigh. Ignoring Kihiro there, he slowly entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. Since his wound had halfly recovered, it should be fine to let the water cleanse the area.

He got out after ten minutes. This time his eyes widen when he saw Kihiro was ready with some clean towels, bandages, and the antiseptic balm.

"Dry yourself. Come here and lay down." Like usual, Kihiro ordered. Leda shook his head. "I can do it myself!"

"I said lay down here." He repeated his words.

Leda couldn't do anything. He was in his house anyway. It was very shameful but it seemed like Kihiro won't got out of this room unless he got what he wanted. Leda thought he could do it quickly and then go to sleep. "Fine.." He dried his body and wore his boxer before shyly climbed on the bed and lay down, covering his body with towel.

"Make it quick and gentle." Leda snorted lazily.

Kihiro knocked his head and Leda debauching loudly. He mumbled something incoherently as Kihiro pressed his chest. "Don't move. I need to focus."

Leda kept quiet for a while. Kihiro started to put the antiseptic cream on the wound with cotton bud. Somehow his heart beating fast while his fingers touching the pale skin. He imagined how Leda's lower parts looked like. He grinned alone thinking about that naughty things. Leda shut his eyes. He couldn't even looked at Kihiro's eyes. It was embarrassing for him to have someone eyeing on his half naked body. "Does it still hurt?" Kihiro asked with a flicked eyebrows. "Eh..? No.. Not anymore. Just not really comfortable whenever I move," informed Leda.

Kihiro did it fast. He seemed good on it. Leda felt really tired and sleepy. He just had his pills after dinner. Later on Kihiro done with the bandages. "You are hard."

Leda opened his eyes. He was nearly fell asleep just now. "Hm.. what did you said?"

"You are hard whenever I rubbed the bud lower." Kihiro informed him casually. Leda's eyes widen. He noticed what was wrong. His member was currently erected unconsciously!

"Don't look!" Leda raised his voice. He almost cried on feeling ashamed with that unexpected incident.

Kihiro grinned contently. "I won't look. Don't be shy, okay?" Slowly he pulled the body closer to his bosom. His hands gently rubbing Leda's bare back.

Leda blinked his eyes in disbelief. Kihiro suddenly hugged him, but he felt comfortable. He remained like that in a few seconds before Kihiro pressed his body back to lay down. He even helped Leda to change to a clean pajamas.

"Sleep well tonight. See you again next morning." With that, Kihiro kissed his forehead. He turned off the bedside lamp and carefully left Leda there, closing the door behind.

Leda couldn't believe on how kind Kihiro could be. But he was losing his thoughts again when his eyes and body gave away. That night he dreamt Kihiro was laying beside him, accompanying him to sleep till the sun rose.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	7. Chapter 7

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 7**

同化出来ぬこの心も 闇に溶けるこの身体も

意味を持てぬもどかしさに膝を抱えたまま

この丘で君に触れた時、世界は変わり

初めて覚えた愛情も涙の意味も

I'm not able to take it in, this heart filled with darkness is dissolving this body

And I'm not able to find any significance, impatiently wrapping my arms around my knees

When I first touched you, up in the hills, the world changed

For the first time I came to experience the real meaning of love and tears

A week had passed and Leda's injury was getting better. He almost completely healed, thanks to Kihiro who was always taken a good care of him even sometimes he was quite bossy and treated him like a kid.

Leda had made up his mind. He wanted to go home perhaps tomorrow. Sooner or later he had to go, leaving this busy city. The college session would start soon. Plus he got a phone call from his father asking him to come back home. The beloved old man believed he was staying with Aggy. Leda felt weird too on why Aggy didn't told his dad the truth that he had never stayed with him.

He was afraid to tell Kihiro about it. That guy always changed the conversation topic whenever Leda told him that he will go back soon. Now he was standing in front of Kihiro's room, doubting either this was the right time to inform him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before knocking the door.

"Come in." Leda heard Kihiro's voice and he twisted the door knob opened. Kihiro just had a warm bath. He dried up his hair with a towel wrapped around his waist, being so busy drying up his body without looking at who was coming.

"Kihiro.."

Kihiro stopped his movement upon hearing the gentle voice and turned around. He knew it was Leda yet when he saw Leda standing there with a sullen face his heart rose up. "You need anything?"

"I want to go back to my hometown tomorrow."

Kihiro didn't said anything. He suddenly felt his chest tight. If Leda went back to his hometown, it meant he will lose Leda forever. He cannot teased that boy and also cannot touched him anymore. His brain suddenly storming inside. He must do something so Leda will keep on staying with him, or at least made Leda came back to him no matter how far he will go later.

Kihiro walked towards Leda, eyeing his thin chirpy figure. He had a lean shoulder and a calm-pretty face. If Leda is a girl, he will force him to be his mistress or his wife but too bad, Leda is a boy and there was no way he will make Leda as his own, as it will ruin his reputation as a well-known Yakuza future-leader in Shinjuku.

"Leda, are you sure you want to go?" Kihiro hold Leda's shoulder, making the other one to raise his face. The boy nodded in certain. "Sorry, but I think it's time to stop giving you troubles. My college session will begin soon after summer and my father will definitely come to Aggy's place if I didn't go back tomorrow. He could be harsh sometimes to me, and I don't want to make him worried."

Kihiro knew the excuse was reasonable but he can't let go of Leda just like that. Something suddenly came up in his head. "Fine. I will let you go.. but with one condition."

Kihiro swiftly lifted Leda up.

"What are you doing?!" Leda was quite surprised. He started to panic and wanted to punch him but Kihiro quickly pinned his hands with another hand. "Silent and don't make any noise or you will regret." He threaten him. It seemed work when Leda stiffen his body. He was getting used on being carried and lifted by Kihiro but this time the situation was different. It was tensed.

Kihiro put him rushy on his bed. He trapped him under his body and pinned Leda's right hand on his side. "Kihiro! What are you doing? I swear I will pull your towel if you didn't stop!" Leda threaten him back but that only made Kihiro smirking with a dead glare.

"Just pull it over. I didn't mind. We could see how you could escape then."

"Stop. You are insane!" Leda almost able to slap him when Kihiro quickly snatched that lithe hand.

"Sleep with me. I will not make you hurt. I will be gentle." The plead was sweet but sounded sad. Leda looked into Kihiro's eyes in disbelief. So.. all this while Kihiro just giving him protection and letting him to stay at his house just because of that?

"You.. you... I sought shelter from you thinking that you are sincere to help me but you just want to..." He couldn't continued his words when suddenly Kihiro laughed.

"Hey," uttered Kihiro. "Relax. I was just joking."

Kihiro let go of his wrists. Leda gritted his teeth. He was so mad about that. "That was not funny! I am never sleep with anyone even with Aggy! You are too much!" He punched Kihiro's chest. "Auch.." Kihiro smiled. "So you are still a virgin?"

"Stupid! Of course! I am a boy and if I want to sleep with someone it must be a girl!" He pushed Kihiro's away and jumped from the bed, running away back to his room. "Stupid Kihiro! I had made up my mind! I will go back tomorrow and hope that would never meet you again!"

Kihiro heard Leda's yelling from a far and he heard the loud bang of the door being closed.

He chuckled alone. This time he was serious. He had bought something in advance before. And he was planning to do something to Leda. He had made up his mind too. Whatever happened after 'that' he won't mind. He must get what he wanted. And that included Leda.

Kihiro knocked the door slowly. Nobody at this house now at this hour. He had planned well. Katsumi was out from the town. He purposely asked Katsumi to deal with someone for his behalf. And Kenichi and Sin won't be here tonight. Leda must be still sulking. Or he might be ready to sleep by now.

"Hey, Leda. Are you still mad?"

No answer. He heard a sound from inside. "Go away! I want to sleep!"

Kihiro grinned. He knocked the door again. "I want to apologize. Here, I bought a glass of warm milk. It could help you to sleep better. Katsumi thought me this. I had started to drink milk too since you were here. Come, open the door. I made it special for you." He tried to persuade him.

Leda sighed. Kihiro was kind to him. Might be he was just having fun and amused on teasing him.

He slowly stepped to the door and opened it. "You are forgiven. Don't do it again. You pervert."

"Okay. Okay." Kihiro laughed happily. He gave Leda the glass. "Drink it. One for you and one for me."

Leda sighed. "Thanks.." Without hesitating at all or neither being curious on why Kihiro urged him to, he just gulped the whole fill. Furthermore he was actually felt thirsty too. "Taste nice. I bet you just poured from the box."

"Of course. I just put it in the microwave to make it warm." Kihiro replied after taking back the glass. "You could sleep now. Good night!" He pretended to leave the room.

Leda shook his head. "Hm..." He mumbled. He felt his sight suddenly blurred. His vision was blurry with clouds. And his eyelids suddenly felt heavy. His limbs were all numb. "What did you just gave me..." He couldn't expressed more of his words when he fell down, and the last thing he felt was Kihiro caught his body and whispered something on his ears.

"I am not joking. You made me crazy. I just want to hold and embrace you. Be patient with me."

And later he felt his body was being carried to somewhere. It was Kihiro's bedroom they were heading to.

**~ooooo~**

He felt the coldness from the bed sheet touching his skin. The room was dimmed-lighted. He felt some movement beside him. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to move his head. The images began slowly appeared in front of him. Kihiro was there too, looking at him with a calm yet serious expression. He smiled to him, and for Leda it was not a cheeky smile, yet a soothe and calming one.

"Leda.." He called his name, almost whispering. His big palm stroking his hair pleasantly.

Leda felt so tired. Slowly he tend to fully awake. And finally he realized Kihiro had given him some drugs or sleeping pill. It could be expected though he previously forgot that Kihiro was able to drug him as he had access to mostly clubs in Shinjuku. A logic came to his sense. If Kihiro truly serious about his feelings, so means he didn't have any way out then. Thinking back now, it was impossible for Kihiro to just letting go what he desired. Leda came to a conclusion. He couldn't run from him at all.

He looked around. Here was Kihiro's room. It was so dimmed. Kihiro was sitting beside him, without clothes and naked. His eyes fell on the worked-out and full-with-tattoos body. He could see how turned on Kihiro was on that part. But too bad, he knew he couldn't do anything now. It was too late. His tears slowly slid down his side face.

Regret? He was really in the middle now.

"Hush.. don't cry. I will be gentle. I promise."

He felt Kihiro's lips nipped on his forehead while his hand touching his thigh. The direct contact making Leda realized he was naked too.

"What are you trying to do..." He couldn't fight back. To lift his hands, both his hands felt numb. "Don't.." He couldn't continued his words when he could feel Kihiro's tears fell on his neck.

"I know. Please.. at least I want to make you remember me. I know you will not come back here to meet me again and you will forget me!" Kihiro looked really serious. His tears quickly dried. "So.. please just let me take you tonight... I just want to make you mine. I want to be your first."

Leda couldn't said anything. His throat was dry. His heart beating fast.

He saw Kihiro moved and sat between his legs. He then felt Kihiro's cold hands holding his thighs, pulling them and parted them wide part. He knew what Kihiro was trying to do when he saw that guy squeezing a generous amount of lubricant gel onto his palm.

"Urgh.. no... I don't want this.." Leda tried to cover his mouth with his palm. He was scared.

"Hush.. don't be afraid. I am here. I will be careful since you are still virgin and you are still in healing process. I don't want you to bleed either." Leda could feel Kihiro's digits gently touching his entrance. He spontaneously shivered, hands grabbing Kihiro's hands in tense but the older guy hushed him with soothe and romantic words. The coldness of the lube was being spread wholly on his bottom and finally he could feel Kihiro poking his bottom.

"Ah... no.. it's hurt!" Leda hissed in pain when he felt the alien body part inside his body. He was able to move a bit yet that made Kihiro hugged him tight.

"Relax your muscles. If not your stomach will feel tense." He ordered. And there he went. Kihiro's left hand carefully prepared him. His digit slowly brushing inside him. Leda couldn't say anything instead of just whimpering hard while clinging on Kihiro's body. He felt his body was burning. His skin started to sweat. The tense and pain he felt when his member was erected torturing him too much. The pain quickly gone when Kihiro pulled his digit out. Leda gasped for air. He felt the air around him suddenly became thick.

Kihiro lured a huge smile on his lips. Leda was reliving a bit now but Kihiro was not satisfied yet. It was just about to start. He knew what he needed to do. So he squeezed some more lube on his palm and stroking it on his own member. His own erection also became hard and it was so tensed.

"Just scream if you want to. Nobody here. Only us. I will make you mine."

He was ready. He slipped his legs between Leda's legs, grabbing those thighs roughly and pulled them wider, revealing Leda's lower parts clearly. He smirked looking at the most erotic sight he ever seen and aimed his member on Leda's quivering entrance, and slowly yet carefully, he pushed his in.

The boy below him was squirming hard. He could see Leda was trying to let out a scream. His mouth was widely opened, stammering and shivering in pain. He knew he had to move slowly to make the innocent body got used to his. So, he gently intertwined his fingers among Leda's, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Three words slipped out from his lips.

With a deep breath, he pushed his member in deep.

Leda was gasping hard. He shut his eyes tight and screamed. Kihiro smiled pleasantly. He carefully pulled his member out a bit, and pushed his in again, and this time Leda screamed louder than before. Tears could be clearly seen sliding down his cheeks in the dimmed-light of the bedside lamp. The older guy quicken his pace. He repeated the same movement again, trying to memorized every sweetness and possible pleasure spots inside the boy's body.

He was already high and almost drawn in his own fantasy. Once in between, he kissed Leda's jaw and lips, and sometimes licking his lips and mouth. Kihiro kissed the boy below him and to his relief, Leda also reacted back. He replied his kiss and that made Kihiro slipping his tongue into Leda's mouth, sucking every possible skin he could reach on his body and teased Leda's earlobes with his tongue.

"I love you." He whispered again. This time Leda nodded his head while crying in pleasure pain. He finally gave up to Kihiro. This guy had finally owned him.

He whimpering harder when Kihiro reached his peak and burst inside him. Spontaneously Kihiro stopped his movement and stared right into his eyes.

"Will you be mine?"

Leda couldn't moved his eyes away from the intense sight Kihiro gave him. He slowly nodded. "I didn't have anymore choice.. didn't I?"

"No. I won't let you go just like that."

Leda rubbed his eyes. "Don't throw me away."

"I wouldn't. You can always come back here to me whenever you need me. And I will do the same to you too." A soft kiss landed on his lips. Kihiro then gently stroking Leda's member to encourage him to come. And it didn't took long. A few seconds later Leda trembling harshly when his cums smeared on Kihiro's and his own stomach.

"Ergh... don't look.." Leda tried to look away. That was a shame. But he turned his face back to Kihiro when the guy above him rubbing his cheeks softly."You are beautiful. From now on you are mine." Kihiro cupped his cheeks. He then slowly pulled his member out, and his body collapsed on Leda's body.

"Hey.. I love you. But I am tired. Let's sleep now." He hugged that lithe body tight. Leda couldn't pushed him away. With his chest heaving heavily, he wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "Tired too.. you are too much."

"Couldn't help." Kihiro bit Leda's shoulder suddenly, and he knew he had owned this boy when he heard Leda's soft groans escaped from his glossy-abused lips.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	8. Chapter 8

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 8**

鳴り止まぬ鐘の響く丘まで君と記憶と眠らせて

形を無くしても二人は永遠に愛し合えるでしょう

愛し合えるでしょう

The bells stopped ringing, echoing over the hills as you and your memories fall asleep

Even two shapeless people can forever love each other

Can love each other

The birds chirping gingerly outside the windowsill, awaken Kihiro up from his deep slumber sleep. He instinctively raised his hand, trying to hug the body beside him. But the mattress was cold, empty without the human temperature.

He quickly opened his eyes. The morning had arrived. It shown 8 a.m on the bedside clock. Suddenly he could feel the emptiness in his heart. He knew Leda had gone. This time for real. Somehow he didn't realized how and when Leda had sneaked out from his room and so, from this house.

Kihiro threw his sight outside. The morning breeze coldly could be felt on his cheeks. He saw a little note on the bedside table. There was a sum of money left too. Kihiro knew Leda returned his money. He only took the amount sufficient for the bus fare. Grabbing the note with a fragile heart, he read the words on it.

'I couldn't stay longer here. Don't want to awake you up and troubling you much more. By the time you read this, perhaps I am on my way to Nagoya. Kihiro-san.. thanks for everything. Last night was a night I would never forget in my life. Thank you for your kindness and your love. I hope one day I could also reply "I love you" to you. Give me time to learn. Don't find me, as I hope one day my heart would show me the way back to your heart too. By that time, if you have someone else, I would respect it. And if the other side my heart couldn't find it's way, please... forgive me...'

Kihiro didn't said anything yet he smiled after reading it. "Leda... I respect your feeling. I hope you will be well there." Letting go a hard sigh, he remained silent sitting on the bed for few minutes before Katsumi came knocking on his door.

**~ooooo~**

The sun was sunny as the weather starting to get warmer. The lithe chirpy boy came inside one of the small cafe in Nagoya city. He smiled and laughed to all the colleagues there and started to work after changing into his uniform. Being so handful and hardworking, Leda being loved by all, either customers or the staffs there.

"Hey, hey Leda!" A waiter alias his friend there, patted his shoulder while he was busy wiping clean the tables.

"Yeah Sujk?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows to his colleague whom had a piecing on his lips. He needed to concentrate on his job and later he needed to go back early to study. This part time job was his only way to earn extra income to support his college's fees. His father's salary as a technician in the rail station itself was not enough to support them. So being an obedient son, he would rather went out and work.

"Those girls come again to see you." Sujk glanced to the furthest table. Leda sighed. He had to face this kind of situation almost everyday. Sujk understood his friend. Leda was like a magnet for young girls to come here. He knew it would be hard for Leda, having to treat them amicably but what could he do? Those were willing to come here spending their time and money just to have a look at this pretty-looking boy. It was a charm then.

"I am busy. Just pretend I am, okay?" Leda winked to Sujk. That other guy smirked cynically. He knew what to do already. "When your shift ended, just use the back door. I will inform them you had gone back. They will leave after that."

"Thanks Sujk!" He giggled, and continued his works at the back kitchen. Two hours later he sneakily went out from the back door, running along the empty road behind the blocks to the nearest bus stop to go home.

He didn't realized there were eyes eyeing on him from inside the tinted-glass car.

"Looks like he is fine here." Sin nodded to Kenichi who was smoking a cigarette throughout the open car window.

"Yeah. He seems good. Let's report to Kihiro. He will feel happy knowing that Leda is safe." Kenichi threw his cigarette properly before starting the engine and left the place.

At the other place, Kihiro couldn't help rather than smiling like an idiot the whole day when he got the information from Kenichi and Sin that Leda was safe at his home now but deep inside his heart, he felt hurt, lonely and broken. Regardless everything he did, he will see Leda everywhere. He really missed his cute face, his laughter, his unsatisfied whining when he got teased.. and his thin body.. his lips..

He really missed the first night they met and the night when they made love..

"Leda.."

That name spontaneously slipped from his mouth as he did not realized Katsumi was near him, arranging a file of new project paper on the table with several cheques which need Kihiro's signature. He coughed a bit, trying to grab his attention.

"Boss, if you miss him, why not you go there visit him? I think he won't mind that."

Katsumi intended to leave, but Kihiro snapped his eyes open. He culled his fingers. "Yeah! I am proud to have a good and smart assistant like you Katsumi!" Kihiro turned around and smile at him. Katsumi knew what was going on in his boss mind. He smiled too.

"Paying him a visit?"

"Hm.. not that fast. I am not sure if he would be happy to see me or not. Plus I couldn't leave Tokyo before I meet some of the shareholders and our business partners."

Katsumi rolled his eyes. "You responded like you wanted to meet him."

"Not really." Kihiro faced down started to sign all the documents. "You may leave now. I need you tomorrow for the meeting."

Katsumi nodded and left the room with a quirky face. Since when he became his assistant? Isn't he his bodyguard?

**~ooooo~**

He was wandering around the town alone. Searching for inspiration perhaps for his new songs and also for his final project. That morning when he attended the guitar practical class, he almost ashamed to play his own. One of the string had detached from his wooden guitar. Some of his classmates mocking him, and Leda knew he needed a new one to get a good grade for that. Of course, he could use the institution's instrument to convert the chords into electrical instrument - electric guitar, but he still needed one to practice at home.

His thoughts revolved back to last night. He mentioned his needs to his father, instead he knew they couldn't afford one at this moment. Most of musical instruments were expensive.

"Dad.. I need a new guitar. This one is broken.. I couldn't play good notes with it.." He uttered doubting.

His father just sighed. He walked to his working desk and opened his private box, where he kept his account books in it. "Our saving is not that much to afford a new guitar. If we use it for that, we couldn't afford your next semester fee and this house rent."

"Hm.." Leda felt his cheeks redden. He knew the answer. "It's fine dad. I will work more hours. Don't worry about me. I could borrow Sujk's guitar."

"Are you sure?" His dad asking in doubt.

"Yes." Leda smiled. "He got one."

But that actually a lie. Sujk was a drummer in his own band. He didn't own a guitar. But his dad didn't knew about it.

He stopped his steps in front of the music shop. His eyes suddenly eyeing inside, looking at his dream guitar. The electric ESP or perhaps the Fender was what his wish for. But looking at the price with the amplifier made his blood chilled. It was too pricey.

He glanced at his wallet. His money could only afford to buy the traditional wooden one. But he couldn't risk his saving at this moment. So.. he just stood there alone staring with dimmed eyes.

Kenichi and Sin glanced to each other from afar. They knew what Leda aimed for. That boy lived a poor life.

"Poor him.." Sin mumbled. "I knew he wanted one of those. See? I noticed he kept bringing the old one wherever he goes."

"Yeah you are right." Kenichi agreed. "Up till now I wonder why he didn't want to stick with boss. If not, he could live a good life. Maybe our boss didn't want to be labelled as a gay? Well.. yeah based on his position, he couldn't, right?"

Sin slapped his head. "I don't care if our boss a bi, straight or gay! He looked happy when Leda was around. I rarely seen him like that."

"Auch," Kenichi rubbed his head. He took out his phone and captured a picture. "Time for live report to our boss."

**~ooooo~**

Sujk was walking alone that night after a long tiring day at work. Leda had left early again today as he had to attend the evening class. If not, they would usually walked to the station together.

It was a sudden wheel-scratching noise when he realized a black car stopped in front him. He was blur and that moment he was too tired to react fast. Someone had pulled him into the car. That guy had a serious and scary looking face. "Don't dare to scream. We will not harm you if you did what we said." Sujk didn't dare to fight back as he saw a small knife being pressed on his waist.

The guy smirked evilly. He pulled out something and showed it to Sujk. "This is your family right?"

"How... how did you know..." He couldn't pursued when that guy chuckled. "Don't be afraid. We just need your favor."

"What.. what did you want?" Sujk asked frighteningly.

"Simple. We know you are friend with Leda." It was Kenichi whom threatening him at the back seat. Sujk didn't focus more on the driver or the person who was sitting on the passenger seat. He was too afraid to look around.

"Leda..?"

"We just want to pay his deeds to our master. Give this guitar to your friend Leda, and tell him you get this by winning a lucky draw. If you tell him a stranger giving it to you, we will harm you.. or your beloved family."

"Don't harm them!" Sujk was almost losing his faith.

"We won't do anything. You just need to give this to Leda. This is extra money for doing our job. Assume that you never met us tonight. Understand?" Kenichi rubbed his hair, shivering that younger guy in chill. "I will.. I understand..."

"Good."

Kihiro on the passenger seat just smiled. He knew Kenichi was very good in threatening people.

They gave Sujk a backpack containing guitar inside it with a box of amplifier. Sujk was left beside the road, shivering with the sudden encounter. Those guys were scary. How did they knew about his family? And.. how did Leda knew them?

**~ooooo~**

"Sujk! Oi Sujk!" Leda shook his shoulder. Sujk was brought aback to reality. His mind was in mess right now but thinking that he just need to give Leda what they gave him, he was relieved.

"I'm sorry. I am thinking about something just now. What did you just said?"

Leda pouted his lips. He had blurted out the whole story but Sujk seemed didn't listened it to it even a bit. "I am talking about my college! Ergh.. I need more money. I need to buy something." He sighed and leaned his chin on the table.

Suj laughed with that. Leda's facial expression was kinda funny. "Don't make face like that. Girls will chase you later. I don't want to help you."

"Hm.." Leda kept gloom. He pouted his lips and knocked his head. "Sujk.. I need more money. Could you recommend another part time job which promise a good salary?"

"What do you want to buy? Is it your fee again?"

"I need a new guitar.." Leda sighed. He was really concerned. Last night another string detached again. "I really need it.. or I couldn't make it for my exam. Ahhhh..."

"Guitar? You mean electric guitar?" Sujk felt it was not a coincidence. Seemed the strangers knew Leda needed a guitar desperately..

Leda nodded. "But it's expensive. It would be nice if I could own one."

"I.. I have one." Sujk finally offered.

"Really?!" Leda yelped in excitement. "I never thought you like to play guitar?"

"It's... er.. its'..." Sujk scratching his own head. "Actually I won a lucky draw when I ate at one of the takoyaki restaurant two days ago." He lied. "I don't think I want to use it.. would you want? I could give it to you."

"Really?!" Leda strummed the table. "You really want to give me? Ah.. no Sujk! I will buy it from you! But by installment? Would it be fine?" He showed him his puppy eyes.

Sujk couldn't held his laugh anymore. He couldn't resisted that face. "I won't take any money from you. Just take it. Okay?"

"Sujk..." Leda couldn't hid his excitement anymore. "Thank you! You are my good friend! No! my best friend!"

"Really?" Sujk chuckled. Looked like his burden towards the responsibility of the guitar had been removed from his shoulder. "How about Aggy?"

"Aggy just an ordinary friend." Leda's mood changing drastically. Sujk knew something happened between them. So he didn't asked much. "After work come to my house. You could have it and try to get good grades okay?"

"No problem!"

And that evening Leda walked home with a happy face. He carried the amplifier like a baby and the guitar behind him like a kid.

He noticed a tinted-glass black car was parked near his house. But it might be his neighbour having a visitor. He didn't realized at all, Kihiro was smiling looking at how happy he was. He locked the door and jumping up and down entering his house.

"You want to go back now?" Katsumi asked politely, glancing the back mirror. Kihiro nodded in content. "He looks happy. Enough for today. Let's go home."

"Yes sir."

Kihiro wasn't ready to meet his Leda today. But perhaps he would, tomorrow.

~SJ_Cherry & Natsuko-chan~


	9. Chapter 9

**13 A.M. (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 9**

死して報われる明日があるのなら

例えこの身 朽ちるとも君へ

そして途切れた言葉の続きを伝うよ

ずっとそばにいて

僕だけの君になれ

If there is a tomorrow where I will die and be rewarded

For instance, this body, and you who I will rot together with

And I'll tell you the continuation of my paused words

Always be near me

Become mine and mine alone

A week had passed and Leda was quite certain he could do well in the practical exam. He had practiced a lot with his new guitar, and learnt more on the notes and chords, along with the theory classes.

So on Saturday afternoon he was jumping up and down while walking to the usual cafe he did his part time job. Leda was very happy as he was so confident he could easily passed with flying colors.

"Oh ~ yeah hi Sujk! Hi boss!" He sing-a-song while entering the staffs preparation room to change for his uniform.

"You look very happy today?" His manager uttered.

"I just done with my last paper! It's awesome! I feel I could party the whole night today!" He told them.

"Good. You could do that after work. Help Sujk to clean up the stairs side and before you leave today I will give you your salary for this week with extra bonus for your hard work, as well as for your contribution on attracting customers to come here." His manager seemed very happy too before he left them there. Those two quickly changed and started their work.

Sujk smiled to him. He was pleased on seeing the other one happy. Thanks to those strangers on the other days, because of the guitar, it did affected Leda'a mood and his study life. Even though he still couldn't figured out who were them. And practically, sometimes he did felt like someone was watching them whenever he walked home with Leda. Seemed like this guy had some secret hidden from his knowledge.

"I am happy for you. You want to celebrate it tonight?" He asked after they had assisting customers to their tables. It was quite a quiet evening at the cafe since most people chose to go to clubs or attending live performance on weekend's night.

Leda rolled his eyes above like he was thinking about something. "That's a good idea but I don't think I want to leave my dad alone tonight. He might want to have a dinner with me. He always come back home late recently. I know.. that he works overtime to earn more money for my education."

"You are a good son Leda." Sujk patted his shoulder. "I am glad to know you."

"Yeah! Life is beautiful! We only live once so must appreciate what we have. Maybe tomorrow? We could go to the newly opened-place near Setsuka Road."

Sujk just nodded agreed. It was suddenly became busy when a group of girls entered the cafe. Sujk eyeing on Leda, as like he was giving a signal to warn Leda that those girls were coming here just to meet Leda again. Leda reacted like usual. He assisted them with the menu and laughing like no tomorrow. His mood was really good today.

Meanwhile, Kihiro was outside, doubting either wanted to enter the cafe or not. He sighed hard, as a sign that he was not ready. "I should or not?"

Katsumi couldn't held his laugh. He giggled a bit. "Boss, you should. He might be happy to see you here. Just try. I will waiting here for you."

"Hm.. okay then." He stepped out from the car, and getting ready to push open the cafe main door when he could hear those girls was talking with Leda.

"Leda-san! We heard that you just done with your exam?" The smallest girl asked loudly. Leda nodded in shy. "Wah! Congratulations! We hope for your good grades!" The other one with long hair, also the most beautiful one suddenly stood up and kissed his cheeks.

Kihiro felt like he was being splashed with cold water. He suddenly felt jealous and envy. He stopped his movement and turned around back to the car and sat inside. Somehow he could feel jealousy enraged from within. Leda was his. And will always being his. He didn't want to share. Looking at the scene before made his heart thump-thing loudly. What kind of feeling was this? He never felt like this before.

"Boss? Are you fine?" Katsumi still asking even though he too had seen what happened through the huge glass-window panes.

"I think this is a bad idea. He was happy here. I shouldn't ruin it."

"But.. you should try." Katsumi tried to calm him down. He well understood on how Kihiro's feelings towards that boy.

Kihiro didn't replied. He couldn't hide his feelings. He wanted to make sure that he will get what he wanted, so he opened the door again, trying to try for second time when Katsumi said something. "Boss, look there. It's Aggy."

Kihiro quickly glanced his eyes on the main cafe door. Yes.. Aggy was there too. Smiling to Leda when he entered the place. Kihiro felt his heart chunk into pieces when Leda stopped laughing with the girls, and slowly smiled to Aggy.

"Let's go from here." Kihiro gave an order.

Without wasting any time, Katsumi drove away from there.

**~ooooo~**

"Leda, long time no see. I purposely come back here to meet you. Took a week leaves though." Aggy said sadly when Leda put his coffee onto the table. He was glad to see Leda was in a good-shaped. What happened in Tokyo was not what he wanted to be. The argument and the incident of meeting Kihiro were not what he expected too.

"Yes.. glad too to see you here. Welcome home." Leda said slowly, didn't looked like he was excited or happy neither.

Aggy tried to hold his hand but yet Leda quickly hid his hands away. "Don't. I am working now. And we don't have any relationship anymore. We are just normal friends."

"Leda..." Aggy sighed. "You are not happy to see me here?"

"Not really.. I am sorry.. I want to continue my work. See you." He quickly went to the back side and pretended that he was really busy. Aggy was there, waiting and sitting alone for at least 2 hours before he left when Leda still refused to meet him.

After punched his card out, Leda wore his jacket, getting ready to walk to the nearest station. He wanted to go home and threw his body on his small yet comfy bed. He was so tired and exhausted, and meeting Aggy before had ruined his happy mood. He still felt awkward and sad whenever he saw Aggy's face.

It was a long walk when suddenly a black car stopped beside him. Leda was quite worried, afraid if they were some robbers and he was ready to run but his face changed to a shocking expression when the driver pulled down the car window.

"Kat.. Katsumi?" The face really looked familiar.

That guy smiled to him. "Leda. Someone wants to meet you. Would you mind to follow us? He really misses you, you know?"

Leda was in doubt for a few seconds before someone opened the back door. Kihiro was sitting inside with a serious face. "Leda.. could you stepped inside?"

He knew that was not a request. It was more to an order. So he didn't have any other choice rather than followed them. He stepped inside, sitting beside Kihiro. Katsumi continued their journey to somewhere. From their conversation, it looked like they were heading to the downtown area. Kihiro wanted to meet one of their business partner there.

"So.. how are you?" Kihiro asked after ended a phone call. Leda tried to give him a warm smile. "Fine. I am doing well. And I hope you are fine too."

"Glad to hear that." Kihiro nodded. He wrapped his hand around Leda's waist. "Come closer."

Leda felt his body started to chill. It was quite uncomfortable for him. "Kihiro.. I.."

"Come closer." Kihiro repeated his words. Leda gently moved his body closer to Kihiro. That guy was a bossy and pushy type. He felt his body shivered when Kihiro's right hand hugged his waist and his left hand reached his fingers, intertwined them with passion. "Be patient with me. I just want to feel your body warmth, making me believe that you are safe."

That boy became soft-hearted upon hearing that. So Kihiro just wanted to ensure he was safe. He couldn't blamed Kihiro for that. He too... suddenly felt that Kihiro was here for him, and that made him realized how much he was missing that guy too. It was weird though, as he was trying so hard to forget that guy all this while.

The car stopped in front of a lavish hotel. Leda looked around. Kihiro had released his grip from his hands and his waist. He stepped outside, and ordered Katsumi to bring Leda inside, waiting for him there.

Katsumi and Leda were waiting patiently at the lounge. Leda sipped his juice, emptying the whole glass before he leaned on the comfy couch.

"You tired?" Katsumi asked, his fingers busy typing something on his phone.

"Yes. Is he still will took long? I need to inform my dad that I will be late." Leda yawned. He knew Kihiro would never let him go home until he was done with what he wanted to tell.

Someone patted his shoulder from behind. "I just done with my matters. Apologize for the wait. Leda, just tell your dad you won't be home tonight. Could you do that?" Kihiro uttered, still with his serious face.

"Eh.. but.. I.. you mean..? Does it mean I need to.. with you..?" He stammeringly asked, totally in confuse.

"I want to spend some time talking with you. Don't worry. I have reserved a separate room for you. If that is your concern."

Leda twitched his shoulder. He took out his phone and dialed his dad number.

"Dad.. hm.. I will spend a night with Sujk. Will go back home tomorrow. Would it be fine?" He felt really terrible to have to lie to his dad. But he didn't have any choice. It was Kihiro whom asked him to.. and he didn't have the guts to letting down Kihiro's request.

Kihiro and Katsumi just waiting patiently for Leda to end his call. His dad didn't asked so much, thank God.

After that they continued talking and chatting for another two hours there. Leda's mood slowly changed to a happy mood. He started to smile and laugh whenever he talked about his college life, his part time job, and his routine. Kihiro's lips couldn't stopped smiling. He was pleased and contended everytime he heard Leda's laugh. Katsumi just being a good listener. He knew his master was very happy with this, having Leda beside him was like a dream.

It was near midnight when Leda yawned again. Kihiro noticed it. "You sleepy?"

Leda nodded swiftly. For Kihiro, nothing was beautiful compared to how Leda swiftly nodding and his hair moved together in rhythm. "Time to sleep? Let's go upstairs. You could have a quick shower and sleep then."

Later on Katsumi walked alone to his reserved room. He knew Kihiro would want to accompany Leda, so he let them two spending their time together.

"This is your room. I guess we would see each other again tomorrow morning. I will wake you up. Don't leave again just like before.. okay? I couldn't hold on if you didn't say goodbye this time." Kihiro honestly blurt all those out before he turned around, getting ready to leave the room when suddenly Leda grabbed his hand.

"Kihiro-san! Wait!" He stopped him.

Kihiro slowly turned back, only to see Leda's gloomy face. "I.. I didn't meant to just leave like that. You didn't understand..."

"What I know is you had left. And I didn't regret marking you as my own. But it seems that it was only one-sided love. I won't force you to accept me. So don't worry, okay?" He patted Leda's head.

"I didn't mean that..." Leda couldn't let his words out. He was totally confused now. His heart beating fast. He felt really guilty looking at Kihiro's sad expression. "Forgive me... please forgive me. I didn't meant to not saying goodbye at all. Forgive me.." His tears slowly slid down his cheeks. Kihiro thumb-rubbing those tears. Why Leda cried? He should not cried if he didn't loves him.

Leda was totally confuse. Deep in his heart he realized he did missing this guy. He was happy when they talked at the lounge. And he was happy to see Kihiro was there again, in front of him for real.

It was a silence for a mere few seconds when Kihiro tilted his face down a bit, lifting Leda's chin and kissed his plump lips. "Hush.. don't cry.. I didn't mind at all."

"Kihiro.." Leda called his name. He wanted to be hugged again by this guy. Kihiro slowly closed the door behind him. He knew he had to calm down this confuse boy. He was so naive in this thing.

He hugged that lithe body in his bosom. "Forgive me too. For ever hurting you."

He could hear a small shrill cry coming out from his chest. Leda was in his hug now. So slowly Kihiro lead him to the bed. He gently threw himself on the bed, with Leda still below him, in his tight embrace.

There was no protest-reaction from Leda. Kihiro felt he was drawn in his own fantasy when he managed to inhale Leda's hair scent. He couldn't help himself anymore, slowly his left hand slipped inside Leda's shirt and rubbing along his back.

The boy below him whimpering comfortably. Kihiro knew Leda had calmed down a bit, but too bad, he already in his high. He gently tugged on Leda's jeans and unzipped it.

"Uh..." Leda covered his mouth with his palm. All of a sudden he surrender himself to Kihiro.. for second time.

In a bright light, Kihiro pulled down Leda's jeans before throwing it onto the floor. He carefully rubbed his palm on Leda's member, over the boxer. The part was quickly harden. Leda whimpered. He knew his body had given up to Kihiro again. Kihiro pulled down Leda's boxer, and also his own pants, and positioned his harden own erection lewdly between Leda's legs.

Leda couldn't help rather than gasping hard and moaning quietly. He shut his eyes tight, feeling on the harden member of Kihiro's rubbing on his. He let out a small shriek when Kihiro bit his shoulder.

"I know your heart is mine. And.. always be mine.. You didn't reject me at all. Means that you still longing for me. Remember, I had came back to you and now you come back to me." He whispered romantically on Leda's ear.

With that, he licked Leda's lips, asking permission to slip his tongue in. Leda slightly parted his lips, and Kihiro quickly sucked those plumpy lips with passion. He kissed him hard and sucking Leda's tongue.

The atmosphere around them became warmer. The sound of skin slapping and sucking filled in the room. Kihiro pulled Leda's shirt above, and he could see Leda's nipples were already harden. He didn't waste much time. Tucking his tongue out, he licked those harden nubs.

Leda's moaning became louder. He couldn't held his seizures. His body was trembling and shivering. It was too much. Kihiro smirked proudly when he glanced down to Leda's folded legs between his waist. He sucked his own finger, before poking it into Leda's puckered entrance.

The boy yearning hard. He gasped, hands grabbing Kihiro's hand like asking him to take out his finger, but Kihiro still didn't satisfied. He brushing his second finger inside the lured body, trying to aim his pleasure spots. Leda bit his own lips. He felt really tensed, and his tears burst out from his eyes.

"Kihiro.. no.. too much.. I can't.. please..." He pleaded but Kihiro quickly silenced him with a kiss. He aimed his member on Leda's bottom, and without hesitation he pushed him in.

Leda squirmed and struggled. Being on the bottom was nearly suffocating him. Kihiro above him focused on his movement. He started to move his waist, being relieved when Leda clinging his legs between his waist.

"I miss you Leda." Kihiro said as he pushed his member in. This second time Leda looked more calm and his reaction was still pure.

"I... I... miss..." Leda tried to reply. Kihiro waited patiently. He consistently aiming his member inside Leda, hitting the same pleasurable spots again and again.

"I.. I miss you too.."

Finally he heard what he wanted to hear.

Kihiro cried too. But he hid his tears with a smile. "I miss you more. I can only be myself whenever I am with you Leda."

"Re.. really..?" Leda asked innocently.

"Honest from deep in my heart. I never feel this crazy." He admitted without shame. And his world turned bright when Leda cupped his face and kissed his lips.

~SJ_Cherry~


	10. Chapter 10

13 A.M (Deluhi Fanfiction) - Chapter 10

そして奈落の淵で君を想う

無数の星 敷き詰める夜空へ

消して彼方に揺らめくその影は

甘く尖る、死への瞬き

And I think of you at the edge of the abyss

To the night sky, paved in countless stars

The flickering shadows fade in the distance

Sweetly sharp, twinkling of death

Kihiro snapped open his eyes and looked at his watch, which he placed on the bed side table earlier. It was already 8 a.m. Deep in his heart he was too afraid to have a look beside him. He afraid to see an empty bed, where Leda slept before, and when he turned around, his guess was right.

The bed was empty.

He quickly raised up and sat on the bed sighing. Leda had left him again. He punched the head board before swearing alone. "Fuck! Damn! You did it again Leda! You left me alone!"

Unable to think wisely, he reached his cell phone and called Katsumi. "Katsumi, find Leda now and bring him back here. Now!" Kihiro felt really mad. Now he doesn't care if he was labelled as selfish, but all he knew and needed now was Leda. He wanted Leda beside him now.

Jumping down from the king-sized bed and wore back his pants, he wanted to leave the room and rushed to Katsumi's room, but when he opened the door, he was greatly surprised seeing Leda was hugging his knees sitting beside the door. "Leda! Why are you here?"

Leda stood up to greet Kihiro with a smile. A warm and sunny smile. "Good morning Kihiro." Neglecting the blurred face, he gave a peck on Kihiro's right cheek.

"Why are you sitting here? Come inside." Kihiro pulled his body to enter the room as he closed the door behind him.

"I was so hungry.. yesterday I didn't eat anything. So I went out to buy onigiri. When I came back here I tried to open the door but it couldn't open. I want to call you but my phone was left inside. I cannot think what to do more.. so that's why I am here." Leda explained the whole situation briefly, while lowering down his head.

Kihiro patted his head and burst into laugh. It was very relief to have that boy back in his arms. So this time Leda kept to his promise. This boy was so silly in an attractive way. He pulled Leda in his hug and whispered. "Half of my soul gone when I found out you was not beside me this morning. I thought you had left me again without saying goodbye. My mistake too, as I brought you here without asking if you had eat or not. We should have breakfast together. Forgive me." He nipped his lips on Leda's forehead.

"Hm.." Leda could sniff Kihiro's body scent while in his arms. That guy didn't wore shirt and his body glistening with cold sweat. "I don't want to trouble you anymore."

"Hush." Kihiro shook his head. "You are not troubling me at all." Suddenly he lifted Leda and brought him to the bed. "But as for compensation of worrying me a few minutes ago, I need you to refresh myself. A quick morning sex will do?"

"Ahhhh?" Leda raised his brows. His cheeks flushed into red blushing color. "But.. but.."

"No. I don't want to hear anything. Just lay down and let me do you, okay?" He put the body on the bed. Kihiro reached his phone and called Katsumi. He told Katsumi to get ready after thirty minutes and happily informed him that Leda was there with him. After ended up his call, he was eagerly pulling off his pants, and started to tuck out Leda's shirt.

"Ah.. no.. let me do it myself." Leda patted his palm on Kihiro's chest.

Kihiro smiled softly. "Well, you heard what I told Katsumi. We got only thirty minutes. Impress me." That words made Leda hardly blushed more. He nodded and took off his shirt, revealing his body which was marked by marks of being kissed and bitten. Kihiro was quite proud with his works. Leda was his. Nobody could steal him away.

Leda then pulled down his pants. He was holding his breath while doing so. His heart beating fast and his fingers was shivering madly. It was a quick one. When he done stripping himself, he sat in front of Kihiro and stared right onto Kihiro's eyes. That guy then gently lowered his head, opening his mouth a bit and licked Leda's right nipple.

"Um..." Leda tucked his hand onto Kihiro's head. He was getting turned on with that. He could feel those two tiny nubs getting harden when Kihiro sucked on them.

Kihiro stopped sucking and he ordered him to lay down on the cold mattress. "Hm..." Leda closed his eyes. It was so embarrassed. He just did whatever Kihiro asked him to.

He could feel Kihiro's fingers lingering on his stomach. His skin reacted with every of that touch. Those fingers stopped on his scar, where he had been stabbed before. Apparently, the secret lied within them. Nobody here in Nagoya knew about what had happened before.

"Your wound seems like completely healed. Leaving a small scar. A scar which reminds me of us. How we met.. how we became one.." Those words were being uttered romantically.

Leda raised his palm to his mouth. He slowly nodded agreed. "I won't forget."

"As long as this scar exists, you are mine." The older guy kissed that scar with his cold lips, making Leda shuddered under his touch.

Kihiro sat between his legs. He wanted more. He grabbed on Leda's thighs and lingering his fingers on Leda's bottom, encouraging Leda to let out small whimper. "You had cleaned area down here."

"Ah.. no! Don't look!" Leda tried to hold his hands but Kihiro shushed him with kisses on his shivering thighs. "Don't be shy to me." He gently bite Leda's inner thigh. That bite made Leda trembling greatly. He started to whimper when Kihiro grabbed and gently stroking his member. "You feel comfortable?"

"Um.. yes.." Leda mumbled. He was too tensed with the foreplay.

"Say that you want me." Kihiro pleaded. Leda nodded. "I.. I want you."

"Good." He grinned contently and holding his member, he placed it on Leda's entrance and unable being patient, he pushed it in harshly.

"Ah! It's hurt! No!" Leda almost spill out tears with that sudden thrust, grabbing the bed sheet tight. Kihiro knew he shouldn't be so overly rushing so he quickly pulled Leda's body a bit to aside. This time he tried to do it from back while laying down. "I'm sorry. I will do it gently. I'm sorry."

Slowly, he placed himself beside Leda, with his chest closed to Leda's back. Hugging the boy gently in his arms, he moved his waist as he planted some soft kisses on Leda's upper back and neck. His tongue gently licked on Leda's ears, as he having his pleasure hearing small shrill cry coming from the boy.

It was a quick one when he quickly came together with Leda. Both of them stayed on the bed for another ten minutes hugging each other when Katsumi came knocking their door. Yet, they had Katsumi standing outside for another fifteen minutes as they quickly mocked in the bathroom for shower.

"I will call you once I reached Tokyo. You take care and do call me if there's anything, or if you miss me, perhaps?" Kihiro smiled and kissed his head before Leda stepping out from the car.

"I will." Leda gave him his tender smile. He was starting to miss Kihiro now. "Take care too."

Kihiro dropped him not far from his house after being assured it was safe for Leda as well as to avoid any possible eyes on them. After saying goodbye, Katsumi drove away with Kihiro. Leda waved his hands to them before the car disappeared from his sight. He slowly walked to his house. His body was aching in a pleasure way. He never thought he would do the second and third time with that guy. He sighed. What happened to him? Was he really turning to a gay? But.. he doesn't care anymore. All he knew was he was certain with his feelings. He loved Kihiro and that was all matters.

Leda entered his home and arranged his shoes on the rack. He was sure his father had gone to work but his thoughts went wrong when someone coughed to get his attention.

"You are late. Where did you went last night?" His father, Mr. Hayashi showed his unsatisfied face.

"Ah.. dad. Hm.. I told you I slept at Sujks's house. We worked overtime and I missed the last train."

"Don't you ever lied to me, Leda!"

"Lie.. lied?"

Leda was quite nervous. Did his father saw who dropped him just now?

"Since when you started to lie to me? I never taught you to lie! I bumped with Sujk this morning when I want to throw the rubbish and he was quite blurred when I was asking about you." Mr. Hayashi gave him a dead glare.

"I was... I was.. with another friend.." Leda couldn't looked at his father's eyes. He was guilty.

"Enough! Some of my friends downtown said they saw you with some person last night! A tattooed-guy! And another guy! What were you doing?! I don't want you to hang out with bad people! They might give you bad influences!" Mr. Hayashi seemed had lost his temper. "Is it not enough with all the attention and things I tried to complete our life with?!"

Leda flinched. He was too afraid to lift his face. "I'm sorry.."

"Fine! You are grounded for a week! If I know you get involve with drugs or whatsoever, I will send you to your uncle at Kyoto! You want that?!" Grabbing Leda's right arm harshly, he pulled his son to the living room before releasing his grip. "Go inside your room and don't try to go out today! I am late now to work! Gosh! Don't you dare to put me in troubles! If you want to stay at college and work part time, obey my words! Got it?!"

Leda shrugged his shoulder. He was too afraid to argue. He slowly brushed his right arm which was sore with the tight grip.

Mr. Hayashi quickly left after slamming the front door leaving Leda alone in that small house.

Leda almost cried but he tried to hold strong. It was hurt. He couldn't go out with friends or Sujk this week rather than going to college or to the cafe.

He sloppily dragged his feet. He went to his bedroom and took off his jacket, tossing it on his small old bed. He felt tired and sleepy. Leda almost wanted to unbuckle his belt when he felt a pair of strong hands wrapped his chest, making his body leaned on muscular chest. Being shocked, he was about to scream but one hand was placed over his mouth.

"Calm down. You are scared? This is Aggy." Aggy laughed while letting go of Leda. Leda turned around quickly and glared at aggy. "How you could enter my house?"

"Your father was here and I asked his permission to be here, waiting for you." Aggy smiled and sat on Leda's bed but his eyes glanced a look to Leda. This was his first time seeing Leda's body without shirt on and he never thought his ex-lover had a fair appealing skin. How sad, when he thought that all this while he never appreciated the other guy.

"But you are not allowed to enter my room! Get out now!"

"Leda.." Aggy stepped closer and trapped Leda's body between the wall. Leda felt uncomfortable with this situation. It was not like when Kihiro did this. He was sure Kihiro never meant to do bad on him but this time he felt Aggy was like another person. His expression was not like before. His old Aggy was kind and always protect him since the school years. Being a close friend was enough to vague their friend-turning-to-lover relationship. Even Mr. Hayashi never sensed something with their normal routine bond.

"After you left Tokyo, I had thinking about us. I realized.. that I need you. Could we just get back together?" Aggy cupped Leda's jaw, lifting the face to look at his eyes.

Leda gritted his teeth. Too bad, his feelings to Aggy was gone after Kihiro came to his life.

"I am sorry.. I can't. I don't love you anymore." He turned his face aside, couldn't even look at Aggy's pleaded eyes.

Aggy was surprised with Leda's confession and spontaneously his grips on Leda's jaw getting firm. Leda closed his eyes and at that time, he was thinking about Kihiro. He couldn't betrayed Kihiro's trust to him, so Leda used his strength to push Aggy away from his body. "If this is your way to coax me back, you better forget it." Leda was trying to get away from his own room.

"Wait, Leda!" Aggy pulled his shoulder but then he realized the marks on Leda's back and shoulder.

"I see.. I am not the first to mark you. I even didn't have the chance though." Aggy suddenly laughed with bitter smile. He thought Leda was pure all this while. Indeed they never sleep together, as he respect Leda's request on not getting ready yet on any intimate relationship. But.. it seemed like he had did it with another guy.

"Tell me Leda, who is that guy? I heard your dad was quite mad just now. He mentioned about a tattooed guy... is him... the guy you met at Tokyo few weeks ago?" Leda stood up to face Aggy with scared eyes.

"It is none of your business! Get out from here! I don't want to see your face anymore! We are over and it was actually you who threw me away!" He tried to push Aggy to exit his room, and if possible, from this house.

Aggy straightened his hands at the door, refusing to go. "Looks like my guess is right. It's Kihiro, right? That guy's name?"

Leda stopped his movement. He feared if Aggy knew the truth about his relationship with Kihiro. That could be bad if that guy told his father about it. He might be sent to his uncle and stayed at the shrine. He didn't want that.

"Am I right?" Aggy repeated his question.

Leda shook his head. "Don't make any assumption. My life had no longer associates with yours. You better leave now. Please..."

Aggy stared at him with a cruel look. He was pretty sure about it. Leda couldn't lie normally. He will change his tone without realizing it at all. "Leda, come back to me. Kihiro is not a good guy for you. He's a yakuza! Why are you so naive?! He will put you in problems and uncle Hayashi won't be happy if he knew about it!" Shaking Leda's shoulder desperately, he tried to make Leda realized the truth.

"What?! I told you don't simply make assumptions about my life!" Leda snarled angrily. That was his limit. Who was Aggy to coax him to stay away from Kihiro? He knew nothing about it!

"Get your ass out from my house, now!" He yelled, pointing his finger to the door.

Aggy gave him a very tense look. "Fine. I will go now. But bear in mind, I will be here for a week, for you. And since you are grounded, I believe your dad will just let me or friends he trusts enough to be by your side. You won't get a chance to meet that yakuza guy anymore. Like it or not, I will do whatever it will take to protect you like before."

"Shut the fuck up! Now leave!" Leda almost lost his patience. Aggy was too much. But the reality behind every each of his words made Leda really scared. Truth hurts.

Aggy quickly left that place after giving Leda a smooch gesture from afar, ignoring how mad Leda was at that moment.

Leda sloppily fell down to the floor. He was totally scared now. Aggy was right. Worsen, he started to miss Kihiro. Every sweet words and kisses they shared leaving a deep dark secret behind.

He crawled to his bed. Resting his chin on the edge of the bed, he reached his cell phone beside the pillow. He wanted to call Kihiro and burst out all to him, but he knew, he couldn't do that. Kihiro was kind to him. His tears suddenly fell. Normally he was not that weak to cry but this feeling teased him so much. It hurts. Reality and dreams shouldn't bound together.

"Kihiro.. I miss you." He uttered alone. But his strength was loosen when finally he cried silently underneath his pillow.

It was long after when his phone ringing.

Leda almost fell asleep. He had cried and let fatigue taken him to half-reality-and-half-dream world. He realized he was nearly dozed off. How long he had actually being in that illusions?

He glanced at the screen. A name appeared on it.

It was Kihiro.

Leda quickly slide the screen on and pick up the call.

"Leda! I am here already at Tokyo! I hope you fine. I started to miss you but many works waiting." Kihiro's voice sounded so cheerful.

Leda smiled alone. "Kihiro. I started to miss you too. Glad you safely arrived there."

But he did a mistake. His husky voice and stammering tone due to the crying effects revealed his uncertainty and vulnerability to Kihiro.

"Hey.. Leda? Are you alright? Your voice... are you crying?" There was the question.

"Ah.." Leda quickly stood up. "No. I just awake from a short nap. I am fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes." Leda nodded even he knew Kihiro couldn't see him. "I am totally fine." His voice broken again.

"Well.." He heard Kihiro silent for a while. "Okay. I will call you again. Talk later! Take care." The line went hung up.

Leda released a relief sigh. He was pretty sure Kihiro really believed he was alright. He glanced to the clock on the wall. Nearly noon. He lazily stood up and headed for a bath.

A few hours passed since he received a phone call from Kihiro. It was eventually nearly seven in the evening. Leda was quite worried. His father would be home anytime soon. He didn't do anything today, as he didn't have the guts to step out from the house at all of being afraid to raise his father's wrath.

Mr. Hayashi came back from work soon after. They have dinner together in a silent mood. It was totally awkward. But the elder man seemed trying his best to ensure his son didn't skipped his meal.

"How's today? You didn't go out, right?" An inquiry broke the silence.

Leda raised his face. He was trying to finish his bowl. "Um.. yes. I didn't go anywhere.."

"Good. Continue this for a week."

"But dad..." Leda felt his eyes was stung with warm tears yet he tried to hide his concern. Being grounded means he wouldn't be able to skip a time to meet Kihiro at all if that guy come for a visit.

Mr. Hayashi gave him a serious glare. "I gave my words. You heard me. After this wash all the plates and go to sleep. Tomorrow I will have Aggy to accompany you to college. After that you can do your part time job with Sujk. Then straightly come back home. You are lucky I didn't confiscate your cell phone."

"Fine.. then.." Leda mumbled alone.

He quickly done the plates and went upstairs, confining himself in his own small room. Kihiro didn't call him yet, and while waiting for it, he quickly fell asleep.

It was quite annoying for Leda the next morning. He was barely got a good sleep and Aggy's appearance just ruined his mood. Quickly, he walked fast and even ignored Aggy's presence.

"Stop following me!" Leda snarled angrily, pushing Aggy away when he was walking to the nearest bus stop. Aggy didn't flinched a bit. He stopped for a while but then he continued tailing Leda wherever he went. Some moments, he was walking a few feet behind, and in some moment he was watching Leda from across the road after the classes were over.

Meanwhile, two person were watching them from a far.

"Looks like not only us are following him. It was not our day to approach Leda. That guy is really keeping his eyes on him." Kenichi uttered while scratching his head. Sin smirked widely. "Harder for Kihiro to meet him, isn't it?"

"Couldn't help." Kenichi shook his head. "But we have the whole week since the meeting is hold here. Kihiro could take another initiative."

The itinerary on that day was not much for Leda. He had to go to work after college. And Aggy was still tailing him around. Gosh... Wasn't he had anything to do?

The day went bored. Leda rushy dashed into his room when he arrived home, and that made his father happy seeing Aggy too. He just left them talking outside while he banged the bedroom door.

"Stupid Aggy!" Leda threw his bag away. He lay down on bed and slumped his face on pillow. He was missing Kihiro very much.. but why that guy even didn't called yet?

He felt exhausted. These few days were very tiring. He didn't bothered about his dinner at all even though his father did knocking his door for several times to ask.

Leda slowly dozed off alone. He forgot to turn on the heater, and he felt really cold.

The clock struck at 1:00 a.m.

Someone was knocking his window. Leda was fast asleep. He just realized something.. or someone was luring out of the balcony. He opened his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Who is it... so tired.." Alone, he asked. That was when he realized his phone was buzzing. Leda swearing alone as he just noticed he turned on the silent mode.

'Thud'

There was again. A sound. From his window. Leda quickly pulled the curtain. He was very surprised with what he saw.

Kihiro was standing outside at his balcony with a smile. Without wasting anytime, Leda opened the window and pulled Kihiro inside. They quickly closed the window pane.

"Kihiro.. what are you doing here?" He asked with nearly broken voice as he really never thought Kihiro would come here all by himself.

"I miss you. And I know you can't be left alone. So I have to come over. Night was still young." He chuckled happily. The lithe body was being pulled into his arms but it was not long when Kihiro jerked with surprise.

"Leda! You are so warm! Shit! You are having a fever!" Kihiro told him full with concern, palm patting on Leda's forehead.

Leda raised his brows. "I am?" He didn't noticed how his health had been deteriorated.

"Silly.." Kihiro sighed.

"So please hug me tonight.. as I couldn't sleep well these few days. It's killing me.. the feeling of missing you." Leda snuggled in Kihiro's bosom.

Kihiro couldn't denied Leda's plead. They lay down together on Leda's small bed, and that night they were sleeping while hugging each other. Sun will rise soon but in their world, dreams never ended.

~SJ_Cherry~


End file.
